Curse of the 5 halos
by Starart132
Summary: In another dimension, all beings live on the same planet. 5 halos fly in the sky and seal a dark demon name the flood by the ancient being living before them. The prophet Yumil will have the task to visit the halo and stop the seal from being broken with her guardian Bartus, the comical Zazar, the samurai Sako'Gamai and the wise San'Ganjy. My chapter 5 is very much between T and M.
1. Character sheet

** Curse of the 5 halos **

**Author comment: **I have a dream about a more medieval and fantasy story of Halo. I think I've watch too much of final fantasy game and also Bravery default and it pops up in my dream. I decide to put it into words and see what you think. Those character puts are the main one. You can comment about him if you want to see more or if the character misses something. I didn't put their personal story that will appear.

**Summary: **In another dimension, all beings live on the same planet. 5 halos fly in the sky and seal a dark demon name the flood by the ancient being living before them. The prophet Yumil will have the task to visit the halo and stop the seal from being broken with her guardian Bartus, the comical Zazar, the samurai Sako'Gamai and the wise San'Ganjy.

**Character sheet:**

**Bartus the guardian**: Main protagonist. He is a big Jiralhanae. He is 9,2ft tall. He has gray scales skin under his white and shaggy fur. His shoulders and his head aren't covered with the white fur. He has red and sharp eyes. He has a muscular body under his fur. They have partially ape morphology. He wears a red loincloth around his waist and a part of his legs. He has a left arm covered with a metallic glove and covering his arm. He has a silver giant hammer he steals from a chieftain.

Psychology: He is a very serious Jiralhanae that doesn't like joke. He can be sometimes a little goofy and be a victim of ridiculous situation that he never initiates. He is very aggressive and shouts a lot at everything that annoys him. He likes to fight and he likes to kill. He loves eating anything he can to have his stomach full. He can be sweet and gentle sometime but very rarely show it. He hates being insulted and called ape or brutes.

Past: He is a mercenary who takes contract that leads him into a battle and when he has to kill anyone. He doesn't care if it is good or bad and he just does it. He uses his hammer he steals from a chieftain to fight with.

**Yumil the prophet: **She is a human around 20 years old. She has brown skin covering all of her body. She has long black hair with a blue ribbon with the form of a flower attach on her back. She has brown chocolate eyes. She has a little nose that humans consider cute but not the other species. She has a small breast that can barely be seen and is a little deception for the humans. She uses a long staff.

She wears a white robe during most of the time. She white robe has some red flowers on it. She also wears small shoes not make for a journey.

During the journey she will change it for something more appropriate. She will wear a black shirt with a breast silver plate on her chest. She also wears a long black pant with solid black boots.

Psychology: She is a kind woman who is a little naïve. She doesn't know a lot about social skills and she says what's in her mind since she doesn't go outside often. She is very polite and sometimes a little too much. She believes that everyone is good and doesn't mistrust anyone. She doesn't judge anyone by their appearance or origins. She is not interest in money. She has a really really really bad orientation senses.

Past: She has been raised since her youth because she is the prophet of the god and the ancients. She has been raise to become virtuous and most of her life is isolate for her own protection against assassin and the fact that she is naïve, until she escapes and meet Bartus.

**Zazak the comic relief: **He is a 4 ft tall Unggoy. He is the smallest adults. He walks on his 2 feet and with the aid of their oversized forearms. His body is armored with a hard exoskeleton. His mouth has a set of small, pointed teeth. He has orange bubble eyes. He has purple skin covering his body. He wears a green armor over all of his body with a big backpack for the methane and lives in the territory. He wears a big silver mask. He fights with an energy bow.

Personality: He is a very kind, clumsy and funny Unggoy. He loves to play and he is a good fighter. He often panics on the field when there is poor methane. He can be annoying and easily be annoyed when spoken about his size. When people say that he is small, he tries to attack them and Sako'Gamai often calls him small. He's also a little thief and steals money for the methane he calls Unggoy trap for his high price.

Past: He lives in the capital and he works as the servant of Yumil and is her good friend. He likes to work with her because she respects him and treat him as a friend and not a servant. He will follow her everywhere.

**Sako'Gamai the sword master: **He is a Sangheli who has lost his honor. He is 8,1 ft. tall. His jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. His skin is gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. He has dark eyes which are sharp and seems like piercing the souls. His body is muscular with his chest and legs more develop than the rest. He wears a long green coat covering most of his body from the neck to the feet. He has a dark green belt to attach around his waist. He has a green hood on his back and he wears it sometimes on his head. He wears a dark silver katana as his main weapon with a special material to make it very solid.

Psychology: He is a very serious Sangheli who has a weak sense of humor. He often picks on Unggoy and laughs at them. He is always calm and almost never loses his patience. He is a solitary one and refuses to work with someone else and he doesn't hesitate to leave anyone behind. He's also very non-trustable to anyone, even the prophet. He is sarcastic. Even so, he is very protective of friends when he can finally trust them and always protect the weak.

Past: He is a wanderer who walks alone from city to city. He is searching answers for his questions and he will ask anyone who can give an answer. He meets the path of the heroes when he fights enemies on the path of the protagonists.

**San'Ganjy the wise: **He is a old San 'Shyuum who is an important high priest. He has a gray-pink skin over all of his body. He has a very thin and frail body by his age and by the time but he is still very agile and powerful. He has skin lobe on the 2 side of his head of the same color. He has a long neck and a big head. He has blue crystal eyes, unusual for his kind. He wears a crimson coat covering most of his body. He is also wearing a crystal necklace with the holy halo of the religion. He travels with a wood cane which he can use as his weapon.

Psychology: By his age, he is a wise and inflexible San 'Shyuum. He strictly follows the law of the religion and he refuses to change anything because of his advance age. He is the one who knows the most about mythology and the world. He is also the one who calm down the situation in the group and often give them some kind of discipline between the groups. He focuses mostly on his mission and not on anything else. He is always serious and never smiles.

Past: He trains hard to become a priest and climbs the rank fast to be a very important one. He teaches Yumil to become the best prophet and to maintain her pure. He buys the service of Bartus to protect her when someone tries to assassinate the prophet and that Yumil orders him. He is separate of her when she decides to disobey him and he has to go after her to put her back where she belongs until event change everything.


	2. Chapter 1: The visit of the prophet

AC: Here is the first chapter of the story. I hope it will be interesting. Also, only the dream will be at the first POV, the rest is third POV.

Solar cycles = Day

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 1: The visit of the prophet**

*Keuf Keuf*

Coughing...It is the only sound I can make. In this foggy land, I can only cough the pain out of my lung. I hear something breathing close to me and I raise my eyes. I see a giant being in the shadow with his red eyes shining and looking at me...No...I was wrong...It was looking at a female in front of me with her black hair flying by the breath of the giant. He grunts and he laughs his voice echoes in the place where I was. Darkness in infinity, dead and despair. When did I quit the foggy land...I don't know?

"**So...You think you can kill me?! You are ridiculous. Prepare to die...And meet my stomach miserable being.**" Shouts the giant thing.

He opens his mouth with his long teeth and energy accumulates in his mouth. He then throws a powerful beam of darkness is charging at the female and me. The female raises her hand with 5 rings of 5 colors. They are shining and a light appears. The light spreads around us and the dark beam charges at the shield and the light blind me and I cannot see the female. The light colliding with the darkness was too powerful.

"**It is futile to resist the end.**" Shouts the voice continuing to throw the beam.

"...Looks like it is over." Says the female to me. "You have done so much to protect me from the very beginning...I'm sorry for being too weak."

"No." I say. "It is not over..."

The place suddenly starts to shake and losing his focus until it becomes oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>In a chamber<strong>

"AAHH! *Aahh Aahh...* What...was that?" Asks the one who wake up.

He looks to the left and then to the right and he sees that he is alone in his chamber of the Inn. He sees that he is like always.

"That was just a nightmare." He says with his masculine voice. "Well Bartus...First time something scares you...and repeatedly...You have to tough yourself again!" He then stays on his bed for a while and he doesn't do anything.

Bartus is a big Jiralhanae. He is 9,2ft tall. He has gray scales skin under his white and shaggy fur. His shoulders and his head aren't covered with the white fur. He has red and sharp eyes. He has a muscular body under his fur. They have partially ape morphology. He wears a red loincloth around his waist and a part of his legs. He has a left arm covered with a metallic glove and covering his arm. He has a silver giant hammer that it is put near his bed.

He then hears a loud sound outside and he wonders what is happening. The sound drags his attention, he takes his hammer and he gets out of the chamber and he goes outside and he sees that a lot of people were watching a parade.

"A...parade...What is going on here?" Asks Bartus. "I never see the capital so alive so close in the morning."

Bartus is currently living in the capital of the holy kingdom. It is the kingdom near the great temple where the highest priests of this world. It is a big capital alive with industries and also for artist and sadly, known for a high crimes. He is a mercenary that use the high crime level of the city to his average and obtain money and kill a lot of criminal.

"You don't know...The great prophet is coming here...Gracing us with her holy presence." Says a Sangheli looking at him like he is an idiot.

He sees that a lot of temple guardians are marching at the main street with loud sound behind them to signal the presence of the holiness in the town. It was a very aggressing sound in his ears and he wants to shout and say shut up but he knows it is not something he should do. He watches them marching forward and he sees then someone else in a ceremonial clothe. It is not the prophet but the high priest walking diligently in front of them and calmly looking at everyone around him. The high priest is an old San 'Shyuum who walks in front of everyone on his cane to support himself. He walks slowly and everyone around them stops talking while he raises one of his hands.

"Welcome citizen of Diligence! I am pleased to see so much loyal follower of the gods here. The prophet will visit the down and praise you with the holy presence. I hope you will give the respect the prophet deserves. The prophet will soon show up." Says the old priest. He then continues walking.

"All of this for the prophet." Says Bartus.

"Are you saying blasphemy to the one who has the spirit of a Forerunner in him?" Says a human near him.

Bartus sees lots of glares and he cannot say what he is really thinking.

"No...It's just over exaggerated." Says Bartus.

The human then ignores it when people shout strongly when they see the prophet. Bartus looks at it curiously and he sees it. The prophet is covered in a coat of the 5 colors, each representing the color of the 5 halos in the sky, red, blue, green, golden and darkness. The face is hidden in a hood. Bartus sees nothing important until he sees the eyes of the prophet. His eyes cross the prophet and he says nothing. The prophet looks exactly in his eyes as if he is special. He says nothing and the prophet nods to everyone present and continues walking slowly in the sound of the population shouting happily at the direction of the castle in the middle of the town.

Bartus then sees behind her a little Unggoy who is tailing the prophet and make sure everything is fine. He sees taking the coat when it is too low on the ground so it will not accumulate dirt. It was a little cute that way but not for Bartus. He sees the Unggoy insignificant and he sees the rest of the parade, but the prophet disturb him and he isn't sure why. He looks for a while and he decides to call the day off and continue sleeping, he is still not fully recovered after the nightmare and he returns to his chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Night in the capital<strong>

Bartus wakes up during the night and he is covered with sweat. He still has made the same nightmare 2 times and he cannot think of anything else. He doesn't understand what is going on.

"It's been 20 solar cycles...Why am I still making the recurring nightmare?" He asks grunting furiously.

He decides to eat something he has and walk in the city and taking the opportunity of the fresh night to calm himself. He eats a lot and he takes his hammer for his night walk. He sees that the street are empty during the night like he thought and he starts walking around calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>In a chamber<strong>

*Tok Tok Tok*

"Hello..." *Tok Tok Tok* "Hellooooo..." *Tok Tok Tok*

"Prophet...It's me...Your servant...I have brought you something to help you sleep and end your nightmare...Why don't you answer me?...Did I do something wrong prophet?" Asks the servant. "Prophet..."

The door opens and the servant, the Unggoy enters in the chamber and he looks around.

"Hum...Prophet...PROPHET! WHERE ARE YOU? GUARD! GUARD! THE PROPHET IS NOT IN HIS CHAMBER!" Screams the servant panicking.

He runs and he continues screaming and calling the guards for a while. The temple guard answers and they hear him saying random things for a while and his intakes are very loud for a while.

"Calm down." Says the high priest. "What are you trying to say?"

"The...The...*Deep intake* The prophet is not in the chamber...We have to find him." Says the servant.

"...Search the entire castle and if you don't find him. Report to me right now." Says the high priest. "I hope he is not causing too much trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside: In the lower part of the town<strong>

The air was fresh and the wind was calm. The Jiralhanae like those night outside since they can calm his soul. He walks calmly in the almost empty street. A few people who were more nocturnes are walking outside but he didn't pay them attention. He continues walking quietly in the street when the moon starts shining upon him. He can see his shadow growing bigger and longer for a while.

"The clouds are dispersing. I didn't expect this." Says Bartus. "...The halo is visible in the sky this night."

The sky was covered with dark clouds but a large portion of it has the blue sky shining like nothing can be in its way. The moon was crystal blue and shine with his aurora around it that makes a beautiful spectacle. Bartus looks more at the halo having the form of a ring. He can only barely the silver color since most of it is currently the same color than the moon. Its true color can only be revealed during the say. He looks at it for a while until a sound makes him turn around and he draws his hammer.

"Who's there?" Asks Bartus.

He knows it is more dangerous to be out the night but he can protect himself.

He hears footsteps but he realises it was above him.

"Look out below!" Shouts a voice.

Bartus raises his head and he only sees a flash of black before the impact happens and he is thrown on the ground when a weight on his stomach.

"*Keuf* Who?!" He stops talking when he sees what just fall on him.

She is a human he can estimate around 20 years old. She has brown skin covering all of her body. She has long black hair with a blue ribbon with the form of a flower attach on her back. She has brown chocolate eyes. She has a little nose that humans consider cute but not for him. She has a small breast that can barely be seen and Bartus known it is a little deception for humans.

"...You." Says Bartus. He then sees something being true. A part of his nightmare was around this very woman in front of him.

"...Sorry for that...I forgot to jump." She says innocently.

Bartus looks at her and doesn't believe anything.

"Hum...Oh...Sorry." She says when she gets off him.

Bartus stands up and he looks at her.

"Who are you?" Asks Bartus uncertain.

"...Hum...My name is Yumil...And you are?" Asks Yumil with a smile.

"Bartus..." He answers.

"Bartus...You look familiar..." Says Yumil. "Anyway...I got to go...I have to see how the capital looks like."

He sees her black hair flying on the wind for a moment when she looks at him with a big smile.

"Hum...Unless...You show me around." She says.

"..." Bartus looks at her as if she is stupid.

* * *

><p>AC: The end of the first chapter.<p>

Next: The woman of the dream.


	3. Chapter 2: The woman of the dream

Here's the second chapter. It is a little shorter.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 2: The woman of the dream**

Bartus looks at the woman who smiles innocently. She the slowly loses it a little after a long silence of Bartus. Bartus isn't very interest by what she asks.

"What is it? I ask you if you want to show me around." Repeats the Yumil. "After all...I'm sure a big and strong Jiralhanae can do that." She adds innocently without her voice changing.

Bartus looks at her and he realises she is not even trying to impress him or flatters him to says yes, but she just says what she sees. He finds her strange.

Bartus closes his eyes for one second before looking at the girl again. He has a feeling she will be in trouble if he lets her on his own...Plus...He wonders why she was in his dream. She also says that he is familiar.

"Yumil...Is that it?" Asks Bartus to be sure.

"Yes." She says. At that moment, the moon shines a little stronger around Yumil and accentuate her smile with the light blue color on her eyes, which are chocolate.

"...Fine. I'm not even sure why I bother...But I feel like you'll get into lot of trouble for wandering around by yourself." Says Bartus. "Not jerk enough for that."

"Jerk? What does that mean?" Asks Yumil.

"?" Bartus looks at her with his mouth open. "Ok...I think I was more than right."

"Let's go." She says walking at the direction of the main street.

"Hey!" Shouts Bartus walking after her. "If you want me to guide you...Than you should be by my side or behind me!"

"Sorry...Just overexcited." Says Yumil.

"That is not an excuse. You cannot be careless. This town is dangerous during the night." Says Bartus.

He then walks with Yumil by his side.

"What is this place?" Asks Yumil.

"This is a restaurant of...low quality by human standard but my stomach don't mind." Answers Bartus.

"Let me try it." Says Yumil.

"You have the money to pay for it?" Asks Bartus.

"...What is money?" Asks Yumil.

"...You got to be kidding me...Everyone knows about the basic of money...I know human knows it the moment they can count." Says Bartus looking at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" Asks Yumil.

"Ignorant woman...This bronze coin I have in my fingers..." Bartus shows one of the coins from his pocket. It is a small and bronze coin that reflects a little the moon. On the center of it, there is an image of a royal Unggoy. Yumil looks at it and she nods. "With this...Depending on the quantity...You can buy a lot of things with it...It depends of the quantity of money you need."

"Hum..." Answers Yumil confuse.

"You must have the worse parents ever." Says Bartus with a face palm.

"What's parents?" She asks.

"...What did you just- I mean how- But- How is it possible for you to ignore it?" Asks Bartus completely confuses now.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Parents are those who raise you...Give you birth." Says Bartus.

"San'Ganjy the wise raises me." Says Yumil. "He teaches me my mission and the virtue."

"Guess there was a lot of lacking in his teaching." Sighs Bartus. "Anyway...I'll say we will not buy anything...Alright...Let me continue to show the place...And hoping I won't have more questions a baby would ask me."

"Alright." Says Yumil.

Bartus continues walking with Yumil by his side.

"...Do you at least know what a male is and a female is?" Asks Bartus.

"Yes...I can show you." She then starts to take out of robe.

"NOnononono." Orders Bartus. "Don't show off everything you have...You can at least have dignity and not take your clothes."

"...Alright...But you can see there that I'm a female." She puts her hands on her breast.

"Oh..." Bartus immediately turns away. It is wrong for a girl to have no shame and being so much innocent about her own body...He can now safely bet that if she can, she will walk around naked and feel nothing.

They continue until they are close to the fountain where the water is spit out in the air before falling in the fountain.

"It's beautiful." Says Yumil looking at the water.

"Yeah..." Says Bartus. "It's nothing impressive as seeing the Prophet entering the town and..." _I can't believe I've say that...but it's still really more interesting than looking at the water. _Thinks Bartus.

"Okay...So...Where do we go next?" Asks Yumil.

"..." _This is going to be a long night. _Thinks Bartus. "I think we will go at the tower...There is not a lot to do during the night that can be respectable for you."

* * *

><p><strong>In the castle<strong>

"Where can he be? Where?" Asks the Unggoy panicking even more when he searches around for the prophet. "Why did he escape?"

The soldiers in the castle see the small Unggoy running around and panicking. They look at him and decide to ignore the little one running around. They hear his little footstep when he runs. He looks around until he is once again back in the chamber. He enters in the chamber and he then notices something he hasn't when he was busy panicking like a child. He walks inside and he looks more carefully. He looks at the window and he sees a long rope made from the sheet outside.

"I'm so stupid." Says the Unggoy tapping his head with his big hands. He sighs and he hears sound. He turns around and he sees the high priest.

"Why are you telling yourself you are stupid?" Asks the high priest.

"High priest! I-! Sorry! I didn't notice that rope outside the window!" Shouts Unggoy. "He is not in the castle...He is somewhere in the city! We have lost time because of me!"

"You were panicking." Replies the high priest. "You can go outside and search for the prophet...I'll call the temple guard and starts the search outside."

"Alright." Says the Unggoy.

"Before that...Bring your gear." Says the high priest.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside, in the city<strong>

Yumil walks besides Bartus at the direction of the tower that is close to the wall that protects the city. Bartus shows her the right way and they climb the stairs until they reach the top of the stairs. They climb the stairs until they reach the top of the stairs and they reach the top of the tower. They look in the air and they see the starts more clearly and also the moons and the Halo.

"I have a question Yumil." Says Bartus.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You say that I look familiar...Why?" Asks Bartus.

"Hum...Oh...You just look like someone I see in my recurring nightmare I have for a while." Says Yumil. "Someone looking like you in my dream say to a dark giant thing...«It is not over»." Says Yumil.

Bartus knows it is the same dream. He looks at her and he is stuck in his mind. He looks in the air again.

"I can say the same. I see you in my dream also." Admits Bartus. Yumil looks at him surprise. "The same situation...I say that sentence...We were against a dark presence and...It is my recurring nightmare also...I don't know what it means."

"I don't really know either...I want to visit the city...I know nothing of the outside world...Also...There is another reason I am here this night." Says Yumil. She looks at him.

"What other reasons do you have?" Asks Bartus. "Not that I really care...But what is your purpose."

"Well...I-" She was cut by a voice.

"Finally found you." Says a voice.

The 2 turns around and they see 4 being with dark cloth on them and hiding their face with the black hood. One of them is taller than the other's and Bartus knows it's another Jiralhanae.

"What do you want?" Asks Bartus when he sees them getting out sword of darkness color.

"You can go away...We are only here for the girl. We are lucky she is wandering around." Says the Jiralhanae in the dark clothes.

Bartus looks at the girl...He can let her go...But he still needs answer...After this...He doesn't care.

"Sorry but I still need to talk to her." Answers Bartus drawing his hammer.

"That is too bad...I wasn't really interested in killing those who have nothing to do with it." Smirks the Jiralhanae. He didn't really mean that.

They are ready to fight. But Bartus is ready too.

"Finally the night is getting interesting." Says Bartus.

* * *

><p>AC: End of the chapter 2.<p>

Chapter 3: The fight.


	4. Chapter 3: The fight

AC: Here's the third chapter and the first fight. You will see how a fight is in the story. It is not made to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 3: The fight**

At the top of the tower, 3 man covers in black clothes and a Jiralhanae are ready to fight Bartus.

"So...Who is coming to attack first?" Asks Bartus.

"Attack!" Shouts the Jiralhanae to one of the man.

One man charges with his sword and he attacks with a horizontal slashes. Bartus blocks it without any problem. He takes the sword and he throws the man away. The man hangs at the border and he jumps back. He looks at the four with a smile.

"This is going to be easy." Says Bartus.

{ Ost: Bravely Default : Flying Fairy ~ Bell of Battle }

The man he throws away takes a knife and he nods; the other one charges with him. Bartus raises his hammer and when the man is close, he drops it on the man but he dodges it. The other man slashes with his sword but Bartus blocks it without trouble. Bartus counters with a powerful kick at the chest and the man falls from the tower. The man shouts before the sound of his bone crushing on the ground is heard.

The man with the knife pulls it on the right arms. Bartus grunts in pain and he spins his hammer around him and he smashes the human with it. The heads of the man explodes like a melon and some part of his brain falls on the ground.

Yumil looks at it disgusted and also sick about it.

"Who's next?" Asks Bartus.

"What have you done?!" Shouts Yumil.

"I kill them! This is a fight between life and dead! You can't be soft if it is what you are implying!" Shouts Bartus without looking at her. "It is them or us!"

"But-" She was cut by Bartus.

"There is no but in a fight! No morale!" Shouts Bartus shutting her up. "This is real world Yumil! This is the town of Diligence!"

"..." Yumil says nothing else, acknowledging her own ignorance of everything.

The Jiralhanae walks at the direction of Bartus. He focuses on him and stops thinking about Yumil.

"This fight will be more interesting than a human." Comments Bartus.

"It is true...Human tend to be disappointed in fight. I hope you are ready to fight." Says the Jiralhanae.

The Jiralhanae points his sword at his direction. Bartus moves his hands over his arms and he feels his blood already dry. He waits for the Jiralhanae to charge. He didn't have to take long.

The Jiralhanae grunts and runs at Bartus. He raises his sword but Bartus blocks it when the Jiralhanae slashes with his sword. He then slashes horizontally but Bartus blocks it with the handled of his hammer. He counters with a punch but the Jiralhanae dodges it to the left. Bartus sees the blade targeting his heart and he jumps over the Jiralhanae. He lands behind him and he spins around himself. He smashes the chest of the Jiralhanae with his hammer. The enemy moves a few steps backward with his chest smashes. The Jiralhanae caught blood out of his mouth.

He grunts furiously and he charges at Bartus with his sword. Bartus blocks the sword and he sees the fist of his enemy too late. He receives the punch at his left cheek. Bartus moves 2 steps backward and he shouts when he counters. He spins around himself with his hammer and it passes fast. He smashes the head of the Jiralhanae with it and a big sound can be heard. The skull of the Jiralhanae cracks violently and the cheeks at the left face is broken and pull inside the mouth. He is still alive and he moves his sword and slashes the chest of Bartus but not deep enough to make him bleed a lot.

Bartus raises his hammer and finishes the Jiralhanae by crushing his head on the ground and exploding like a melon. His blood spread on the ground.

{Theme end}

"Human...Are you going to fight or run away?" Asks Bartus. "Because I kill him."

Yumil makes the sound of throwing up but Bartus doesn't look at her.

"I didn't say anything...But looks like I have to act." Says the human. He throws his sword away and he moves his fist. "He always likes to act like he is the leader and I didn't care...My sword will not be hard enough. My fist will be better fit."

"Wait...You're the leader?" Asks Bartus surprise. He didn't expect a human to lead when a Jiralhanae is around.

"...You didn't expect it right? Now. Prepare to die painfully." Says the human.

* * *

><p><strong>Near the tower<strong>

The Unggoy runs in the street and he searches for the prophet for a moment. He has a smalls gray bag on his back with something important in it. He walks near the tower and he breathes in his mask heavily.

"Where is he?" Asks the Unggoy.

He walks around and he sees a dead body near the tower and he sees the blood splashing around the body.

"..." The Unggoy sees that it's a human and he walks closer. He sees the black cloth and he looks at it. He moves the hood and he sees the human face. He sees a tattoo on his left eye and he trembles. "I have to hurry!"

He knows there is something happening at the top of the tower but he is not sure if he'll be there in time. He takes out a small silver metal object and he starts climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Top of the tower<strong>

{OST: That Person's Name Is}

Bartus charges with his hammer and he swing horizontally. The human smirks and he drops to evade the attack and he kicks the knee of Bartus. He grunts in pain and he swing again. The human dodges the attack and he counter with a punch at the stomach. Bartus blocks it with his hand. He throws the human away but he lands on his feet and he glares at Bartus. He charges at Bartus who decides to give a kick. The human traps his leg and he throws him on the ground. He then jumps in the air and he gives a blow at the face. He hits the nose of Bartus and blood comes out of the nose of Bartus.

"You are way too slow Jiralhanae. That is way you are weak." Says the human taunting him. "Just a brute."

"Say that again!" Shouts Bartus.

"You're a brute. A brainless idiot." Says the human.

"GRAW!" Screams Bartus infuriate. "I'll make you regret this!"

He charges without thinking and he attacks with his hammer a few times without dropping his guard. He smashes to the left and the man jumps over the hammer. Bartus then tries to crush him like the Jiralhanae he defeats but the human dodges it to the left.

The human spins around himself and he strikes with his fist strait at the Jiralhanae stomach. Bartus feels the arm digging in his belly and crushing his stomach.

Bartus opens his mouth and he threw his guts out. He pukes everything he has in there and it calms a little the pain of his stomach. He then glares with fury at the human and he swings his hammer. The human dodges it again and he passes under the legs of the Jiralhanae. He then attacks with his elbow on Bartus spine and Bartus shouts in pain. He turns around and he swings his hammer but the human dodges it without any problem. The human jumps and he kicks the chest of Bartus who puts his feet on his vomit. Bartus slips and he falls on the ground. The human jumps in the air and he throws his first on the noses of Bartus and he breaks it. He then moves away and looks at Bartus.

{Theme end}

"You're strong and hard...But way too slow to oppose me." Says the human before he chuckles. "Alright...It is time to kill you first woman. Too bad you didn't try to run away."

He takes the sword he lets on the ground and he walks at Yumil slowly. Yumil is afraid when he sees the human beating up Bartus. Bartus is on the ground and he can only groan in pain.

"Your guardian was good Miss...But he will not stand in the way of my mission." Says the human. He is about to raise his blade when a beam arrow pierces the hand and another one his left leg. "Urgh! What?!"

The human turns around and he sees the small Unggoy with his laser bow pointing it to him.

"Leave her alone! If you try and touch her! I'll put the next arrow in your heart!" Shouts the Unggoy.

"Well...I'll be going then." Says the human. "Until next time miss."

The Unggoy shoots the arrow despite what he says but the human dodges it and he runs away.

"Dammit!" Shouts the Unggoy.

"Z...Zazak?" Asks Yumil.

"You're alright!" Shouts the Unggoy running at her direction happy about it.

He didn't notice Bartus at all and he runs on the stomach of the Jiralhanae before joining Yumil. Bartus grunts in pain.

Zazak is a 4 ft tall Unggoy. He walks on his 2 feet and with the aid of their oversized forearms. His body is armored with a hard exoskeleton. His mouth has a set of small, pointed teeth. He has orange bubble eyes. He has purple skin covering his body. He wears a green armor over all of his body with a big backpack for the methane and lives in the territory. He wears a big silver mask. He fights with an energy bow.

Yumil puts her hand on his head and she looks at him.

"I'm so glad you are here." Says Yumil.

"Hey! Unggoy! You walk on me you idiot!" Shouts Bartus sitting on his butt with few of his strength remain.

"Hum...Oh! Sorry! I was too much relieved to see she is fine. What are you doing here Yumil? You nearly give me a heart attack...AGAIN!" He then jumps on his feet in a comical way.

"Sorry Zazak." Says Yumil. "But I wanted to explore the city and...Bartus protect me...Can you heal him?"

"Hum...So it was him fighting them...Alright..." Zazak walks at his direction. He sees the vomit and he walks around it.

Zazak slaps his hands and he whispered something. He then creates a circle with his left hand and puts a cross symbol with his right one. He then puts his right hand and left hand together and creates a symbol.

"Healing Symbolus!" Shouts Zazak.

A green light appears and covers the body of Bartus. He feels that the pain subside but not entirely. His injuries are less bad and he can stand up.

"..." Bartus says nothing.

"You can say thank you." Says Zazak.

"...I will not beat you since you heal me." Says Bartus. He then grunts when he sees Zazak who is about to protest. Zazak then shut his mouth. "Yumil...Why are they after you?"

"I don't know." Says Yumil confuse. "I don't know what is going on."

With the small time Bartus spend with her...He knows she is not lying. She is an ignorant woman.

"Alright...Zazak right?" Asks Bartus. The Unggoy nods. He then gulps when he sees Bartus walking closer and showing his bigger size to intimate him. "What is going here? Who are she and why those people are after her?"

"It is secret that I cannot tell." Says Zazak.

Bartus takes his by his throat.

"Listen to me worm! I almost die and I deserve to know the answer!" He then shakes the Unggoy like a puppet.

"Stop!" Shouts Yumil. "Let him go!"

"Alright." Says Bartus letting him fall on the ground.

Zazak grunts about the fact that he is call worm and he stands up.

"I can tell a little about me." Says Yumil.

"Alright." Says Bartus.

Zazak is about to protest when he sees Yumil looking at him and he says nothing. He just takes the pipe that gives him the methane and pulls it since he is on heavy stress.

"I am Yumil...The high priest San'Ganjy...He tells me that I am the prophet...The one who can hear the voice of the gods of old." Says Yumil.

"I thought it was a «he»!" Shouts Bartus. He knows she is not lying...Because those who attack them are not the common bandit. He is also confused and surprise by the fact that Yumil is the prophet. He looks at Zazak and silently threatens him if he doesn't answer which Zazak sees and gulps again. He also knows that Bartus believes her.

"...It's to protect her...If they think it's a he...They will not try to hurt her since they believe their target is a male...Those who attack her...Are heretic of a dangerous Sect. Somehow...They know it is her the prophet." Says Zazak since it is useless to hide anything. "Her life is always in danger...I am his servant and mostly his body guard."

"? I am lost...Why do they hate me? I haven't done anything." Says Yumil.

"How can you be so ignorant?" Shouts Bartus.

"It's because you are the representing of our religion...And your duty is what makes you their enemy...It's not your fault...They are evil and they want to kill you." Says Zazak looking at Yumil. "They do not need a reason."

Zazak didn't explain everything and Bartus knows it.

"Alright." Says Yumil.

_I kinda expect her to act that way. _Thinks Bartus less and less surprise by her behavior.

"Anyway...I have to bring you to the palace." Says Zazak.

Bartus has heard enough and he turns his back to walk away. Zazak moves his weapon.

"Well...That answer one of my question and that's enough. Good-bye ev-" He was cut by an arrow passing near him. He glares at Zazak.

"You will not go anywhere." Says Zazak with his arrow pointing at his heart. "You know too much. No one except a few chosen is supposed to know who the prophet is...And you are not in the list...You will come with us or I kill you...If Yumil hasn't say anything, you would have been able to walk away. The high priest will decide your fate. Yumil...You cannot protest this." He adds when he sees Yumil opening her mouth. "For your safety...I am ready for anything."

"You will not-" He was cut by another arrow close to him.

"I will order you." Says Zazak. "Now move! We have to go to the palace...But first...Yumil...put the clothes on you." He opens the bad and gives her the clothes of the prophet.

Yumil puts it and Bartus sees the same clothes then when she passes during the parade. Bartus looks at Zazak and he points to the palace. Bartus walks first with Yumil behind him and Zazak lastly with his arrow still point at the Jiralhanae.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the chapter 3. Zazak has a bad habit right? Pull up his pipe for his methane is not a good thing and he will do that often under stress.<p>

Under more normal circonstance, Zazak will be more comical and with the interaction between character. I hope you like him because I do.

Yumil is very naïf and Bartus will try to find why because he sure knows it is not normal.

Chapter 4: A forceful job.


	5. Chapter 4: A forceful job

AC: If there is any mistake with the present and past verb tense in my story. It is because I have a tendency to write in the present and I never knew it was supposed to be that way...Now I feel stupid to do that for a year...I might repeat the mistake because I usually do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 4: A forceful job**

The 3 entered into the palace. Bartus can still felt the Unggoy behind him, putting the arrow into the contact of his back.

"You really need to do this?" Asked Bartus annoyed.

"Yes." Answers Zazak.

"They will think I kidnap her...And it wasn't the case." Said Bartus.

"What is not the case?" Asked a voice.

The 3 turned around and they see an old San 'Shyuum.

"High priest." Says Zazak.

The high priest is an old San 'Shyuum who is an important high priest. He has a gray-pink skin over all of his body. He has a very thin and frail body by his age and by the time but he is still very agile and powerful. He has skin lobe on the 2 side of his head of the same color. He has a long neck and a big head. He has blue crystal eyes, unusual for his kind. He wears a crimson coat covering most of his body. He is also wearing a crystal necklace with the holy halo of the religion. He travels with a wood cane that is used to support his weight.

"Care to explain what happen?" Asked the high priest.

"A little more in private please." Said Zazak.

"You can stop threatening that way the Jiralhanae." Said the high priest.

"As you wish." Answered the Unggoy.

He putted his bow back where he took it and he looks at Bartus.

"Don't do anything." Warned Zazak.

They walked at the direction of the prophet chamber and Zazak closed the door after they entered inside.

"Alright...I want to know what happen. Yumil, I asked you to never go outside alone." Said the high priest.

"San'Ganjy...I have too." Said Yumil.

"What could be a good reason to go outside on your own and put your life into danger?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"My nightmare...I have a recurring nightmare... San'Ganjy...You always told me that the recurring dream of a prophet came true...Even how much crazy it is." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus looked at the high priest.

"I know...The cream case." Said the high priest.

"?" Bartus looked confuse about such a strange name case.

"Oh yeah...All Sangheli elite guard end up like your first recurring dream...All covered in cream pie...In such a big place..." Zazak said when he remembers it. He laughs lightly. "Prophesied was true."

"You have prophesied about Sangheli covered with cream pie!" Shouted Bartus who couldn't believe it.

"She did...But that is only a sigh that she has the power...Usually it's always about something horrible or dangerous...But It is better a ridiculous prophesy to show who the prophet is." Said the high priest. "Now...Let's get back to the topic."

"I have a nightmare about something dark...I can't picture it...I know it will eventually happen" Said Yumil worried. "I don't know what it is...But there was someone by my side...Bartus." She said looking at him. "Somehow...He has the same dream."

"Is that true?" Asked the high priest.

Zazak just looked at him and doesn't believe it.

"...Yeah. It's just a stupid recurring dream. I cannot see the future." Said Bartus.

"This will ask that I do a lot of research in the manuscripts." Said San'Ganjy.

"And he always bring them with him as a true high priest...Anyway...We cannot let him go free and alive high priest." Said Zazak. "He cannot go around. He knows who the prophet is...Also...There is so many people who want to kill the prophet...They are ready at anything."

"You will not order me anything!" Grunted Bartus.

"You haven't told me what you have done when you escape Yumil and why...But I guess it is link with Bartus." Said San'Ganjy.

"To be honest...I see him when we have done the parade...I knew it was him...And you told me that I must trust my dream...So I follow my guiding prophecy and I search for Bartus...But...I was also exploring the town...I was finally outside and I could do what I want." Said Yumil.

"It's dangerous!" Shouted Zazak moving his arms.

"It is also forbidden." Said the high priest.

"I was finally free...I met Bartus when I literally fall on his stomach." Said Yumil. "I asked him to guide me in town. It was beautiful."

"I also told you it is dangerous." Grunted Bartus. "When I see her...She was the one of my dream so I accept to escort her to know more."

"I talked to him until we were attack by some guy with dark clothes and Bartus almost die when Zazak appears...I...I see people dying in front of my...I'll pray for their soul later." Said Yumil looking to the ground.

"...There was nothing else...But you cannot go outside...I told you that you should be careful and listen to me...You cannot lose your purity. It is important that you stay inside. The temple guard will protect you." Said San'Ganjy.

"I guess you are the one who raised her...But...You weren't there...I guess that you're purity put her in danger." Commented Bartus.

"You cannot opposed to the high priest. You do not know his duty." Protested Zazak.

"About the black cloths man." Said San'Ganjy. "Who are they?"

"There...You know who." Answered Zazak. "They knew Yumil is the prophet...But we haven't let anything out."

"There is a traitor among us then." Said San'Ganjy.

"This is not of my business. I want to go away from all this." Said Bartus.

"Sorry but we can't let you out since you know all this...But...I know you are a known mercenary in town." Said San'Ganjy.

"You know?" Asked Bartus.

"I know anything about different town." Replied the high priest. "For the safety of the prophet. Anyway...We can't let you out...And we can't let you in without having some question and I'll have no choice but to kill you."

Yumil looked at the high priest and then at Bartus.

"You can't." She replied.

"I know you'll refuse...So...What about a job?" Proposed the high priest.

"A...job?" Asked Bartus who didn't expect this.

"You will be a special guard that will have for mission to protect the prophet." Said San'Ganjy.

"An outsider? Are you serious?" Asked Zazak.

"You think I'm joking?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"Euh...Well..." Zazak squeaked in hesitation. "Nooo." He then moves closer to Yumil.

"I would have choose the dead but her prophecy asked you to be alive and by her side." Said San'Ganjy.

"Prophecy...Puff...Like a dream can predicted the future." Said Bartus. He looks at Yumil. "Will there be fight?"

"You have live one...There will be that and surely more dangerous." Commented Zazak. "You have almost no chance to defeat strong one."

"You say what?" Asked Bartus. He showed all his might size.

Zazak shouted and he runs to hide behind Yumil who smiles at this.

"Nothing! Just...Forget it!" Shouted Zazak. _I'll swear I'll get my revenge one day. I know how. _Zazak smirked inside his mask.

"You will act has her body guard...More intimidating than Zazak of course." Admitted San'Ganjy.

"That's so clear...You see how little his Unggoy is." Commented Bartus.

An Answer comes very fast.

"I AM NOT SMALL! YOU ARE JUST BIG! TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Zazak.

"No way...You can't make the true disappear." Replied Bartus.

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" Screamed Zazak.

"...FINE! I'LL TAKE IT BACK IF YOU SHUT UP UNGGOY! YOU'RE VOICE IS SO ANNOYING!" Screamed Bartus.

"Good." Said Zazak happy about it.

"You want me to be a...guardian to Yumil?" Asked Bartus.

"Yes. I need you to protect her...Watch her closely like Zazak. There is one or more traitor in our group and you will calm down some to try anything against her." Said San'Ganjy.

"Well...How much are we talking?" Asked Bartus.

"10 silver coin per day." Said San'Ganjy.

"What?! I am paid 5 silver coins per day." Said Zazak. "He is paid the double compare to me...And I always work here."

"Silver coin?" Asked Yumil.

"Money is not something of your concern." Said San'Ganjy calmly to her.

"What?! Has she any autonomy?!" Shouted Bartus.

"It's not something that should taint her." Replied San'Ganjy. "It is the rules of the church concerning the prophet."

"...I don't care anyway..." Grunted the Jiralhanae letting it go.

"So...Do you accept the task or die?" Asked San'Ganjy.

"...That's a weird proposal...*Sigh*" Bartus crossed his arms and he thinks about it. He known he will have a smaller salary, but a stable one and it will equivalent. He looked at the high priest. "...But...I cannot say no. I accept."

"Alright." Said San'Ganjy.

"But he is paid twice than me already...I need to be syndicate." Whined Zazak.

"The extra silver coins are for his fidelity." Whispered San'Ganjy to the Unggoy. "He also consumes more than twice of you...It's more equal by species matter."

"Alright." Said Zazak. "I am stuck to work with you. I'll tell everything you need to know."

"Let me guess. Watching her at all-time except when she takes bath, etc." Says Bartus.

"...There is also one important rule...Don't watch her too much." Said Zazak.

"...What do you mean?" Asked Bartus. It then clicked a little about the moment she almost showed her breast. His eyes moved to the left. "I see."

"Alright...It's time for me to go." Says San'Ganjy. "I have other things to do...We will leave the town in a week."

He stand up and he walked away.

"Alright...I'll have to guide you to a chamber near Yumil...At least there is one...You'll bring your things tomorrow." Said Zazak.

"Fine." Said Bartus. He walked away with Zazak to the chamber, his new chamber now.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 4 is over.<p>

Next chapter: Things girls don't usually do.


	6. Chapter 5: Things girls don't usually do

Chapter 5 is here and the story will move to M now for future violence scene and some awkward sex situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 5:** **Things girls don't usually do**

Bartus opened his eyes on his new bed, in his new room and in during his new and first long term job. He was awake and full of energy.

"Finally got rid of that nightmare." Said Bartus. He looks at his hammer. "Won't need it that much for a while."

In his mind, even if his job has some action like he loves, there will be little since he had to play body guard for the prophet like Zazak in a well-protected castle with Templar guards.

"When I think about this Unggoy...He tell me to beware...What does he mean by that? Like an Unggoy can do anything troublesome." Said Bartus with a mocking tone.

He gets out of his bed and he dressed himself with his usual clothe. He walked outside with his red loincloth when he sees Zazak who moved his head left and right.

"Nonono. This is not going to be good." Commented Zazak.

"What do you mean?" Shout Bartus, forcing himself not to say worm because he knew Zazak will give him hell.

"You need more official clothes. The glove is cool but the red loincloth...We can see your ass if wind strike." Said Zazak. "You have to wear something more suitable."

"Sorry but the answer is no. I am not going to change clothe. I don't care about etiquette." Replied Bartus.

"...Fine...You have to wear at least this." Said Zazak and throwing the object in the hand of the Jiralhanae. Bartus inspected it and he recognised the symbol of the 5 ring with the great star at the middle. It is a badge. "It's makes you like me, a Templar, in a way. I also have one and I show it when they ask me...Because I'm an Unggoy, they give me time to show it, but you are a Jiralhanae so they will jump on you fast."

"...Fine." Said Bartus. He putted the badge on his chest. There had something to attach and he used it on his fur.

"All good. Now we have to eat with the prophet and stay by her side all day." Said Zazak. "You will have to watch her alone for a while when I have to refuel my methane...At a ridiculous his price."

"I know...You Unggoy can be a little bastard sometime." Said Bartus.

"Little..." Glared Zazak.

"Expression." Replied Bartus.

"Alright. If you think there is only disadvantage, there is a few upraise like some peace and the hot bath the prophet can use...But she don't mind sharing. But not at the same time." Said Zazak.

"A hot bath." Said Bartus.

They both enter in the room of Yumil and they see her finishing clothing herself. They only see her naked back before the putted the robe with the red flower on it.

"...Not wearing bra." Commented Bartus quietly. He didn't immediately see that the chamber is a luxurious one with a bed shining with priceless tissue of gold and purple. He didn't see the big bookshelf with books containing the history of the city and the story of the world. It also had the holy book.

Zazak heard him and he crushed the Jiralhanae big foot. Bartus repressed the urge to scream and he glared at Zazak who give him a disapproving glare.

Yumil turned around and she saw them.

"Hi there!" She shouted with a smile.

"Hello." Said Zazak closing the door.

"How are you doing you two?" Asked Yumil.

"Fine." Said Bartus who feel like the day will be boring.

"Perfect now that you are here." Said Zazak cheerfully and walking at her direction.

Yumil gave a hug to the Unggoy and she looked at Bartus who said no way with his head.

"Alright. I was about to eat, they have brought the food for the 3 of us." Said Yumil.

Bartus stomach grunted to confirm that he was hungry. Yumil giggles a little and they walk to the diner room. Bartus is starting to feel like he is a babysitter. He didn't complain and he just ate in silence. This food was much higher quality than he usually had so he ate it with his big mouth and he finished fast. His fur has some food on it but he didn't mind. He then looked at Yumil and he saw that she was covered with some food around her face and didn't mind it too. She was worse than him.

_Okay...Becoming more away then the stereotype human female I hear around. _Thought Bartus when he sees her smiling and licking her fingers.

"The high priest raised her right?" Asked Bartus quietly so Yumil didn't hear them.

"Yes." Answered Zazak.

"She's eating will less manner than me. And I am at the bottom of manner." Said Bartus.

"He didn't raise her about manner or etiquette unless being in public...She is in private...In her mind. She can eat very carefully but only when she is in public." Answered Zazak to his legitimate question.

"Alright." Said Bartus.

Yumil then walked elsewhere and she took a book.

"Guess you know it is time for to read the holy book." Said Zazak.

"We have to watch her reading?" Asked Bartus.

"No...You can do what you want." Said Yumil. "I have read it so many times...It is boring...Zazak once distract me and made me miss the lecture by throwing the book out by a window...A Sangheli was found unconscious by the holy book from what the high priest said...I took the blame for Zazak."

"I can throw it if you want." Said Bartus.

"No...We are not in the temple." Said Yumil.

"Which is ironic that you can do this mischief at a temple and not outside the eyes of the gods?" Commented Bartus.

"That's my world." Said Yumil.

Bartus stand up and he looked at the hot bath, link to the chamber.

"I'm going to take a hot bath; if there is any trouble...I'm paid to destroy it." Said Bartus.

He walked at the hot bath. He saw the big door and an object written occupied. He putted it in front of the door and he walked in. He looked inside after closing the door behind him. He could see the steam because this place is very hot and isolate from the prophet chamber. It was in a room with gray or white wall, which Bartus isn't sure. There was a bit bath at the middle of all this and 10 Jiralhanae can be inside without missing space to move. The water was crystal blue and it was smelling luxury, literally.

"No wonder Zazak, says it's an average." Comments the Jiralhanae.

He took a towel for when he gets out and he took off his loincloth. He putted the tower near the bath and he entered in it. The water was very soft and he felt it like the water was massaging his body itself. He purred a little when he could feel the water doing its job.

Bartus didn't say or complain about anything, he even ignored it, but the battle during the night was still hurting him. He just tried to ignore it, but the water was greatly calming the pain. He closes his eyes and he let it go. His fur floated a little in the water but he doesn't do anything. He let himself there and forgot the situation he was in. He breathed slowly and the smell of the water awoke a little his curiosity.

"I can clearly smell some salt in this hot water...Did they add it or is it a natural terminal water source?" He asked to no one.

"Zazak told me it comes from a natural terminal. It's coming from the volcano near the town." Said a voice.

"Thanks for the ans- BY THE OLD GOD!" Screamed Bartus when he sees Yumil in the room. He is glad the water is opaque because he is naked and he didn't want it to cause him lots of trouble. If he didn't mind a lot about his reputation, he is not interested in being seen naked by someone he barely knew and of the opposite sex.

"What is it?" Asked Yumil.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE READING?!" Screamed Bartus.

"It's been an hour. I have finish now." Answered Yumil. "I wanted to know more about you so I come here."

"IT'S OCCUPIED! YOU SHOULDN'T ENTER IN HERE!" Screamed Bartus.

"What is the problem about it?" Asked Yumil.

"P-R-I-V-A-C-Y!" Screamed Bartus.

"I can hear you. You don't need to scream." She said with a smile.

"Alright...Just get out of here and...Everything will be forgotten." Said Bartus.

"I don't any problem with me here." Said Yumil. "Have you read the holy book once? In the Forerunner story, the great hero, sadly, the Forerunner name has been lost...Anyway...The great hero says that the best way to understand someone is when fighting them or when talking naked. It was very normal for the great hero."

"That was 100 000 years ago!" Shouted Bartus. "It is not our time anymore. And...Woman of any kind isn't the one who show herself naked in front of anyone...It's not...Like you human say...ladylike!"

She putted her hands on her robe and she was about to take it off.

_Oh no...*_**Boum! Boum!**_* It's like when she is about to take out her robe during the night...But know...So many misinterpretation will occurs if the Unggoy comes back...Why can't he be here sooner and stop her from coming here. *_**Boum! Boum!**_* She will really take it off. Worse...It's getting harder down here! *_**Boum! Boum!**_*_

He closed his eyes and hoped that he will not see too much. Wait, he meant anything when he realises it.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Yumil.

"You...You shouldn't be here...Don't you know it will cause lots of trouble to both of us if you are...naked?" Asked Bartus.

"You are too...And also...If the holy book tells something about it, why couldn't we do the same?" Replied Yumil. "Unless you are too shy."

"I'm not shy." Countered Bartus and opening his eyes.

He saw her and he couldn't say a word anymore. He breathes heavily when his eyes are in auto mode and looked down to up. His instinct and his hormones kick in very strongly and violently. His eyes trembled when he looked at her feet, but he knows it will be different when he'll look higher. He then watched her legs from both and he starts looking up. He never realised how much furless the humans truly are. It was getting way hot here and he felt like he is burning. He reached the stomach and he continued looking up and he is almost at looking at her chest when...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV?!" Screams Zazak whose face suddenly appeared near the eyes of Bartus. He can only see the Unggoy face blocking his vision. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK TOO MUCH OF HER! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT"

Bartus moved his head to the left and ignored Zazak. The Unggoy realised that.

"HOLY PUNISHMENT!" Screams Zazak.

***Bang*** Bartus cannot see anything from his right eyes. ***Bang*** The left eyes doesn't show anything anymore.

"ARGH! MY EYES!" Screamed Bartus.

"THAT'S FOR STARING AT THE PROPHET!" Screamed the Unggoy.

Bartus stood up and only his legs were in the water anymore. "It's not my fault she is coming here and takes her clothes off and asked me to look!" Shouted Bartus. He could see again but his vision was reducing by the punch he had received at his eyes.

"Oh my!" Commented Yumil. "What's that furry sausage?"

Bartus looked down and he immerged himself in the water until only his head remain out. His face turned red but his fur hides it. He was a little lost about the current situation he was in. Zazak sees the situation and he is less furious, just enough to know Bartus isn't the full guilty one.

"Okay prophet! Put your robes on!" Shouted Zazak.

"But-" She was cut.

"No but!" Ordered Zazak.

Yumil listened to him and Zazak pushed her out of the room. He then closed the door and he looked at Bartus who had 2 black eyes. There was a long silence between them.

"She clearly doesn't have a mother to teach her about it." Commented Bartus.

"...She has been raised in a very special way." Said Zazak. "She is pure...So she doesn't even know about what a penis is." He then glared at Bartus. "You were starting a lot at her."

"My instinct kicks in! You know how strong it is." Replied Bartus.

"...I know you're species react strong...But a human?" Asked Zazak. He looked at the door and he nod.

"Well...Never see tits without fur..." Said Bartus. "I didn't ask any of this! She was all about the holy book where true people speak naked..."

"That is true...The holy book says that and...She tends to do it literally what's in the book...Even if the story is out of date...And when it comes to be clothed or not...She is pretty much in a: don't know you should care." Said Zazak.

"If that's purity, I'm glad I'm not...Are you going to tell the high priest?" Asked Bartus seriously and without emotion.

"What? They fact that you had an erection when you see Yumil naked...Hum...Nope." Said Zazak with a squeak.

"Good...Because I am sure he's going to murder me...And I San 'Shyuum are stronger than they seems." Commented Bartus. He didn't say that he'll murder Zazak before he tries to tell him.

"I won't say it because it's not your fault." Said Zazak. "And we will be even soon."

"What?" Asked Bartus.

"Nothing." Said Zazak.

* * *

><p>"...Yes..." Said a voice in front of a mirror who doesn't reflect his face but the face of someone else.<p>

"-You know your mission?-" Asked another voice.

"Do not worry...This time...I will not fail to kill the prophet. I will wait for the moment where they drop their guard...The last night they stay...She will die." Said the voice.

"You better not say Crazy." Said the voice.

"I will not fail." Said Crazy. "This time...It's going to be bloody." He caught a little and he used a symbol power to end the image of his superior which turned back into a mirror with his reflection smiling like he doesn't have a mind. "The communication is cut and the energy is gone." He tacked out his sword. "I wanted to have fun with fist...I'll have fun with my sword." He moved his tongue on the blade and a small drop of blood moved on the blade.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 5.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: The royal diner

AC: The chapter 6 is now here. We are still only art the intro of the story so the plot will not move too much. You can consider it the prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 6:** **The royal diner**

Bartus was breathing a little harder than yesterday. He was glad that the awkward situation end and that he pushed away the image of the prophet naked...And forget the story.

Right now...he wasn't panicking but he was about to put himself into one situation he never thought he'll be into. The prophet has been ask to be present for the royal diner and her guardians, Bartus and Zazak, are invited as well since they are her close personal guard and cannot leave her side. Bartus never thought he will meet the king of the kingdom.

He never bothered to know about him and he wondered if it will bite his ass. Like he says yesterday, he didn't have any manners when he ate his way because he never cared...And now...Zazak had the duty to teach him manners in 3 hours.

"Listen...I don't like this situation and neither you, but it is the king table and if you act like the brute...Euh..." He sees Bartus glaring at him. "Like the usual you...It will tarnish the name of the prophet." Finished Zazak.

"Tell me again...Why do I need this...Fork and this knife to eat meat. I can just put it in my mouth and chew it." Asked Bartus.

"Because people with manners don't eat with their hand." Replies Zazak.

"And the spoon is for the same reason when you eat a soup...I can just drink it!" Shouted Bartus over this non-sense.

"Yes. It is...Gentleman and something of nobility." Said Zazak. "I will not let you embarrass the prophet."

"Like she needs my help." Replied the Jiralhanae. *Bang* "Ouch! Don't need to throw the spoon on my eye."

"Do not insult her." Said the Unggoy.

"I was just saying a fact." Replied the Jiralhanae.

"There's another reason for that. San'Ganjy will be here." Said Zazak.

Bartus moved his head a little to the side with his eyes showing something like a «Who?».

"...The high priest." Said Zazak.

"You could have said that sooner." Said Bartus.

"One last question...I know that your kind don't really like Sangheli. What do you personally think of them?" Asked Zazak.

"You wonder if I dislike them?" Asked Bartus. "Well...I never say anything about them...But I-"

*The content has been cut...The dialogue cannot even be read by adult readers. To resume: He is heavily insulting them to a very extreme level.*

Zazak looked at the Jiralhanae with his eyes wide opened and he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Asked the Unggoy.

"...No." Answered Bartus.

"...Good...It's even worse than I thought...Alright...Okay...Another thing then...Don't talk to a Sangheli." Said Zazak.

"...I cannot disagree." Said Bartus.

They continue practicing until the Jiralhanae was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal table<strong>

Everyone was sitting at the table and Bartus was now wearing clothes of his quality. He wears something close to a tuxedo and he feels ashamed. He preferred to only wear his loincloth but he cannot for this official meeting. He had black clothes over his white fur and he ate with the fork and the knife. The worst part was that it is crushing between his legs, not painfully, but it irritates him a lot.

"Stupid things...Makes everyone losing time eating." Whispered Bartus about the folk and the knife.

He was sitting next to Yumil who was in her prophet clothes and her face hidden. Next to her was the high priest and Zazak was next to him to one side of the table.

On the other side were the leaders of the kingdom. There were the seven King. The most important one in this kingdom is the Sangheli who looking at the prophet.

There were 3 humans and 2 Sangheli who were entertaining everyone with their choreographic dance. Bartus looked at them and he cannot help but to notice that maybe one of them is affecting his instinct negatively. He looked at them and he felt a hidden danger somewhere. The 3 humans were 1 male and 2 female who are dancing. The 2 Sangheli were entertaining them with their warrior skills. One of them was a male and the other one a female. Bartus looked at them and he putted their image in his mind. He is not sure if it is them, but it might be someone else in the room that is affecting his instinct.

"...I don't like this." Said Bartus.

He looked around for a while and he saw nothing suspicious but his instinct is still bothering him.

He continued eating for a while and looking around when Yumil noticed him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Yumil.

"There is a something that is bothering me." Said Bartus. "I think something dangerous is hiding here."

"...I don't see anything." Said Yumil a little confused.

"I am an experimented warrior. I lived by myself and I know there is something wrong when my instinct kicks in." Said Bartus.

"...I'll trust you then." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus looked at her surprise. It is the first time someone trusted him. "Alright..."

They continued eating until the plates were empty. The Sangheli stands up and he looked at the prophet.

"Prophet...It is an honor to welcome you into our kingdom and our capital...And also that you are blessing your presence in our castle." Said the Sangheli king. "What is the reason of your presence here if I may ask? You've mostly show up."

The high priest stands up.

"We are here to see if everything is alright my king." Answered the high priest. "The prophet is finishing the great march around all kingdoms of the world once again to give the benediction to everyone in this world. It is also to check if the church here is doing alright. We already enter into the Halo of this kingdom and we've seen that everything is alright. The seal is still intact and accomplish his function."

"That is good to hear." Said the Sangheli king. "Will the prophet ever uncovered his face?"

"He is only showing his face to a very few peoples...There are only 4 who knows about it. For his safety, he has to remain that way. There's been a few times where someone tried to kidnap him." Said the high priest.

Bartus looked at him. _There wanted to murder her. _He corrected in his mind.

"I understand...A few days ago, the prophet disappears...Was it someone who tried to kidnap him?" Asked the king.

"Yes. But this Jiralhanae saved his life without knowing it was the prophet at first. The prophet asked him to be his protector and he accepted." Answered the high priest.

_Not necessarily the true. _Thought Bartus.

"Hum...I have heard about you...Bartus." Said the king. "You do not have a...Perfect record...I am surprise you even do that."

"Personal reason." Said Bartus.

"...That can only be the answer." Said the Sangheli. "Where will you go next? My soldier can escort you if you want?"

"We will return back to the Cathedral when we are done. We will gladly accept an escort to the Cathedral." Answered San'Ganjy. "We will return there in 5 days."

"Alright." Said the king.

The diner continued that way until it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet room<strong>

Yumil and her 2 close guard and back in the room. Yumil is playing a chessboard game with Zazak while Bartus was in his mind.

"Yumil." Said Bartus grabbing her attention. "You are...Like a tool used during public meeting...You are just there and say nothing...Right?"

"It is the case...But it is not the main duty of the prophet...It's the minor part...But it takes a lot of time...I enjoy it." Said Yumil. "It is the best way for me to see the world...Or...I would have remained in the Cathedral forever."

"I kind of understand why you say nothing...Because it is for your protection. If you say something...It will be clear you are a female." Said Bartus.

"True." Said Zazak.

"About what you say...Do you feel like the cathedral is a prison?" Asked Bartus curious about it a little.

"...Not really...But I want to go outside and...When we meet...It was the first time I did it...It was good...And you made me realise I know little of the outside world." Said Yumil.

"..." Bartus said nothing.

"The nightmare I have...The one that makes me escape and caused our meeting...I think it is a warning of the future...Something we both have to face...I think that soon...My real duty will begin." Saud Yumil.

Bartus looked at her and he closed his eyes. The nightmare...How can he have one. He wasn't a prophet.

"Your real duty...But...It is too dangerous." Said Zazak entering in the talking. "You cannot put yourself in danger...You told me what the nightmare was and I don't think it will be something I let you do! Why just the 2 of you?"

"I don't know." Said Yumil.

"Do any of you know why I had that dream?" Asked Bartus.

Yumil appears confused and Zazak putted his hand behind his head.

"No." They both said.

"*Sigh*...It's no matter anyway. It had stopped." Said Bartus.

"Well...About our time in this castle...I don't think we have anything special to do left for the rest of the time." Said Yumil. "Also...You said you were uneasy..."

"? What are you talking about?" Asked Zazak.

"When we were eating...My instinct told me that there is someone...In the room... That has some bad intention...I don't know who but he or she is closed." Said Bartus.

"If what you said is true...Someone needs to be with the Prophet any time." Said Zazak. "I'll talk to the high priest right now."

The Unggoy walked away. Bartus looked at the game and he saw that Zazak was winning.

"So...Do you like changing the odds?" Asked Bartus.

"What?" Asked Yumil.

"Changing the pieces." He said pointing the chessboard.

"No." Said Yumil.

"Alright." Said Bartus. "But I like it."

He moved the pieces and it putted Zazak into serious trouble and he cannot win the match. Whatever Yumil did, she wins.

"What did you do?" Asked Yumil.

"It's calling giving you the average." Said Bartus.

"...Alright." Said Yumil.

Zazak came back in the room after a while.

"The high priest is aware of it and he will increase the guard in the corridor." Said Zazak. "He also told me that we will both stay in this room from now on. So...Yumil...Always keep dressed please."

"No matter for me...I don't need bed to sleep...I'll just change myself back and take away these accursed clothes for my loincloth." Said Bartus. He walked away.

"Ok...Where were we?" Asked Zazak.

"Checkmate." Said Yumil.

"...WHAT?! Why are everything- BARTUS! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Screamed Zazak. His voice wasn't threatening at all since his voice is very high pinch.

Bartus was outside and he just laughs.

* * *

><p>AC: This chapter is over. 2 more chapters before the main story will finally begin.<p>

Next: The costing price of Zazak.

Follow up by: The dream that triggers all.


	8. Chapter 7: The costing price of Zazak

Here's chapter 7. The journey soon begins and the introduction soon ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 7:** **The costing price of Zazak**

Zazak walked in the castle to find the royal supply of Methane. He walked the corridor until he found it and he looked at it.

"Hello." Said Zazak to the merchant who is an Unggoy.

"Well...If it isn't Zazak...My biggest client." Said the Unggoy.

"Well...Shut up." Replied Zazak. "I need more Methane. I have to deal with some stress for a while."

"I don't know what is stressing you...But it's good for business...I'll be back." Said the Unggoy. He walked away and he came back a minute later with 4 methane bottle. "That will be 10 silver coins."

"You little bastard...You sell those way over price!" Shouted Zazak.

"That's what we get for having the monopole." Said the Unggoy merchant laughing.

"Yeah...I hate it." Said Zazak.

"If you want to throw complains...You can send complains right in the trash." Said the Unggoy.

"No thanks...Put it in the tap of Bartus...He'll pay for me." Said Zazak.

"What's his tap code?" Asked the merchant.

"3471127." Said Zazak.

"Correct...Now that it is check...When will he come to pay the tap? It's been 5 days you've putting it on a Jiralhanae tab." Said the Unggoy merchant.

"He will come soon. I'll bring him tomorrow." Said Zazak. He then gives a grin face that the merchant saw.

"Is there any evil plan?" Asked the merchant. "Because something tells me he is not aware of this."

"Of course he is aware." Said Zazak.

"Alright...I should sell coffins too." The Unggoy adds quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet chamber night<strong>

"Another day has passed." Said Bartus. "Only 2 more days' right?"

"That's right. Then we will say good-bye to this town." Said Zazak.

"Well...It will be my first time visiting the cathedral...Should I'll be impress or disappointed?" Asked Bartus.

"Can't say...I've lived here for so long...I don't remember if I was amaze or not." Said Zazak.

Yumil and Zazak played chess again and Zazak was going to win the match.

"I always lived here...Zazak told me it was since the moment I was named as the prophet." Said Yumil. "I remember they were surprise that I was the prophet." She adds.

"...The moment they screw your life." Commented Bartus.

"Don't talk bad about the high priest." Said Zazak.

"So...Unggoy...You're her personal guard...You serve her and you play with her...Make sure everything is fine...Are you a guard? Compare to me...You see to be...polyvalent." Commented Bartus.

"He is my servant." Said Yumil. "Well...He is always with me...I don't see him as my servant. He's my best friend. I almost always tell everything that happens to me and we spend time together since I was...8 years old. We are almost always together. He is also very funny...But he is a little less for now...He has a few confrontations with Sangheili when we are at the temple..." She repressed a laugh. "I shouldn't laugh at the poor one."

"What happen?" Asked Bartus who liked to hear bad stuff about Sangheli.

"Nothing big...I was just running really fast so I can reach the high priest who called me. When I was closed to the stairs, I ran into the legs of a Sangheli who charges down the stairs and we heard him swearing and shouting in pain over the 50 starts in a weird symphony." Commented Zazak. "Yeah...I took time to see him falling before running to see the high priest."

"That must be funny." Smiled Bartus imagining it. "I hope I'll-" Bartus went serious.

"...What is it?" Asked Yumil.

"I heard something." Said Bartus. "I have to check it...Maybe he acts."

* * *

><p><strong>In the corridor<strong>

A Sangheili guard walked around the corridor. He is in the corridor of the castle, near the room where the prophet rested. He walked around with his spear when he heard a sound.

"Who's there?!" Shouted the Sangheili. He pointed the spear at the direction of the sound.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't stop myself...I haven't done anything important for a while." Said a voice.

"Show yourself!" Shouted the Sangheili. "If not...I'll call the guard."

"You're voice surely call them...But...I need blood...I want blood to spread." Said the voice.

A hand grabbed the Sangheili who tried to fight off when pain appeared on the neck of the Sangheili. His purple blood spread like a fountain.

"Ahhh..." But the Sangheili throat had been cut. He tried to fight back but his strength declined fast.

"Before you die...Let me tell you my name. It's Crazy." Said his assailant. "*Stabbing the neck of the Sangheili* Two time I stab you. *Stab* 3 times. *Stab* 4 times *Stab* 5 times. How long before you die? *Stab* 6 *Stab* 7 *Stab* 8!" Said his assailant.

The Sangheili lost more strength and he cannot fight anymore. His purple blood spread on the ground. His eyes saw foggier and he saw a light coming. He felt on his knee.

"And...Nine." Said his killer. He looked at the Sangheili and he saw the head moving to the ground. He let him fall and he hit the ground.

"Nine stab to kill you..." The Sangheili killer took his body and he moved him away.

At the same moment the killer hide the body, Bartus got out of the Prophet room and he looked around.

"I am sure I hear someone shouting 8." Said Bartus. He drew his hammer and he walked quietly.

He looked around and his nostrils smell something. He noticed it is the smell of blood... Sangheili blood.

"Blood...Something bad happen." Said Bartus.

He walked at the direction of the smell and he saw the purple blood of a Sangheili.

"...Whoever tingle my instinct...He has strike a minute ago." Said Bartus.

He followed the blood mark and he reached a door. He looked at it. He raised his hammer and he opened the door brutally. Suddenly, the dead body of the Sangheili felt on the ground... Bartus touched the body.

"He is dead a few minutes ago like I guess...The killer must be around." Said Bartus.

He turned around and he ran to alert the guard. In the shadow, the killer was watching Bartus running away.

"He is lucky I already calm my lust to kill." Said Crazy. "Anyway...I better get out of here."

The killer ran at the direction of the window and he jumped out.

A few minutes passed and the guards and the high priest were present with Bartus and observe the dead body. The guards talked among themselves when they see that the Sangheili has been attacked by behind and that infuriate them. The death was also very violent and not immediate. He had been bleeding to the dead.

"The killer must be around." Said a guard. "Spread out in group and search for it!"

The guards dispersed.

"Hum..." Said the high priest.

"What is it?" Asked Bartus.

"This was a violent dead...I do not know who kill him but your instinct were right." Said San'Ganjy. "You should return to the prophet chamber now. The killer might try to create a diversion."

"Alright..." Bartus nodded. "I'll return to the chamber. I'll go and complete the task...I think he will strike again."

"I know...But I am not sure he will act alone." Said San'Ganjy.

Bartus returned to the prophet chamber and he returned inside.

Yumil and Zazak looked at him.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Yumil when she saw his serious face.

"There's been a murder in the castle. A guard has been stabbed from behind." Answered Bartus.

"Uhhh..." Yumil face becomes sad. "The poor guard...Let his soul rest in peace." She then started praying.

"Bartus...that kind of detail is best to not be said in front of her." Said Zazak.

"She asked...And she also needs to strength her heart." Replied Bartus. He glared at Zazak. "Her purity you are saying...It's not helping her."

"Thank you for telling me the true." Said Yumil.

"It's alright." Said Bartus.

An hour passed before Zazak decided to talk to Bartus.

"Bartus...I need your help for tomorrow." Said Zazak.

"You need help about what?" Asked Bartus uninterested.

"I need you for a negotiation with an Unggoy merchant. He sells the methane at a ridiculous high price and I need your muscles to scare him. He also said that Jiralhanae are pussy." Said Zazak.

"Us...PUSSY! Fine!" Shouted Bartus.

"That means that I have to come with you...I'm curious to see what will happen." Said Yumil.

"Oh...Yeah." Said Zazak who forgot about that part. "You cannot be alone...Especially with what happen. Anyway...This merchant isn't that dangerous...He just has a...big mouth."

"Fine...Well meet him tomorrow." Said Bartus.

Zazak moved his finger and he stopped an evil laugh to come out of his throat. At least, he is wearing a mask over his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Unggoy merchant shop: Day<strong>

Yumil followed Bartus and Zazak without her prophet clothe and passed as a civilian in the castle. Bartus looked to the left and he saw the same performers from the royal diner and he still felt his instinct warning him about something dangerous. The 5 were practicing. Bartus saw that the Sangheili and the humans are looking at them. They continued for a while and they eventually reached the merchant.

"Hello there Zazak. You are here for more methane?" Asked the merchant.

"No...I have brought this Jiralhanae." Said Zazak. "Bartus the Jiralhanae."

"..." Bartus said nothing but he glared at the merchant.

"Alright...So this is the Jiralhanae." Said the merchant. "Hum...Let me check...Is your tab number 3471127?"

"Yes...Why?" Asked Bartus uncertain when he says this.

Zazak started to walk away from Bartus quietly.

"Zazak has put a total of 50 silver coins on your tab and you have to pay me now." Said the merchant.

Bartus eyes went very small when he realised what happen and the trick he was the victim.

"I say now!" Orders the Unggoy merchant.

Bartus gave 50 silver coins quietly before turning at the direction of Zazak who is a little away from Bartus. Bartus draw his hammer.

"You will pay Unggoy." Said the infuriate Jiralhanae.

"Well...You did provoke me until I wanted my revenge." Said Zazak nervously with a nervous chuckle. "SEE YAA!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Screams Bartus running after him with his hammer ready to strike. "STOP RUNNING!"

He smashed the hammer at the direction of the Unggoy but the Unggoy dodged it. He ran away extremely fast. Bartus ran after Zazak and he attacked him with his hammer.

The guards of the castle watched the pursuit and they don't know what to do.

"Should we intervene?" Asked a Sangheili guard.

"...I think not." Said a human guard. "It is best that we just enjoy it."

"The Unggoy runs fast...Even with his short legs." Commented the Sangheili.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR USING MY TAB! I'M SURE YOU'VE CHECK UNDER MY LOINCLOTH WHERE I HIDE IT YOU NASTY PERV!" Screamed Bartus.

"Disgusting." Commented both guard.

The situation continued with Yumil running after them and tried to not lose sight of them during the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet room night<strong>

Zazak hid behind Yumil while Bartus had his hammer draw.

"Move aside Yumil...I've been chasing that rascal for the entire day." Ordered Bartus.

"Stop it!" Orders Yumil.

Bartus moved backward.

"Don't hurt him...It's a little your fault for calling him small." Said Yumil.

"...Fine." Said Bartus. "I'll spare him...But I'll change my tap serial number. He also owes me 50 silver coins."

"Alright...I'll repay you with what I have in reserve." Said Zazak spinning his eyes.

"...I'm exhausted. Chasing an Unggoy who run fast, to my surprise, is exhausting." Said Bartus. "I'll go to my bed now."

"Me too." Said Zazak. "Tomorrow...We return to the cathedral."

The 2 moved to their bed on the ground. Bartus fell asleep immediately and started snoring while Zazak took more time. Yumil then putted her head on the pillow of her bed and she fell asleep the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Yumil dream<strong>

Yumil was in a place where there is only darkness. She couldn't see anything around her until she heard a sound echoing in the place.

"Prophet of the present. I am coming to you to give you my warning." Said a voice.

Yumil waited for a while and she saw who is walking at her direction.

"You're...The great hero." Said Yumil.

In front of Yumil, the Forerunner looked at her silently.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the chapter.<p>

Next: The dream that triggers all.


	9. Chapter 8: The dream that triggers all

AC: Good news, the intro will finally end now. The intro texts that can be consider an opening will be modified a few times and boosted. I'll give the warning in the chapter when I boost it and make it more complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Chapter 8:** **The dream that triggers all**

The Forerunner says nothing for a while and only observed Yumil.

"Am I having a vision again?" Asked Yumil.

The Forerunner walked closer to her. He moved his head left and right.

"So...The prophet of this generation is a human...I didn't thought it would be the case." Said the Forerunner.

"Great hero of the past...How can you be here?" Asked Yumil. "A million year separate us and...You're dead."

"The prophet has the power to enter in communication with the previous prophets. Also...Yes...I am the one of the past who defeats the Great demon." Said the Forerunner.

"What is the reason of your presence in my dream?" Asked Yumil.

"I am not here for gentle talk...Time if of the essence. I have come to you prophet to warn you about the Halo. The 5 rings in the sky have started to lose power...And they seal are breaking one after another. The world is slowly putting at state of his own destruction." Said the great hero.

"How can that be? I...I just passed over the 5 rings and everything was fine. The seal was intact." Said Yumil.

"A group of individual were waiting for you to pass...Waiting for you to have a false sense of security and that everything is alright. Waiting...For you to drop your guard...And when the time comes...Getting rid of you." Said the great hero. "Then...They have enter into the rings and they are currently breaking the seals of each Halo. Prophet, you have received the training to reconstruct the seal...Right?"

"Yes...I have receive the training...It is the most important part of being a prophet." Answered Yumil. "So...What do you want me to do great hero?"

"You have to enter into the ring...When you enter...You have to proceed to the ritual. But before that...You have to find the gods of old. Those beings can give you the sacred item needed to obtain the sacred ring for your fingers. When you obtain it...You can enter into the Halo and proceed to the ritual." Said the Forerunner.

"...Alright...But...What do you want me to do?" Said Yumil. She wasn't sure about what to do.

"You have to get out of the city now and immediately head up to the north where the first ring can be found." Said the Forerunner. "Bring the guardian with you."

"The guardian?" Said Yumil. She then thought about Bartus. If she dreamt about him...Maybe it is his mission. "Alright. But...What is your name great hero?"

"My name is long forgotten...You have no need to find out. Wake up and make haste." Said the great hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Prophet chamber<strong>

Yumil woke up brutally and she opened her eyes. She looked outside and she saw that the night is still high in the sky. He woke up from the bed and she walked at the direction of Bartus, after dressing up. She saw that Bartus is sleeping near Zazak. She didn't want to wake the Unggoy up. The great hero only asked Bartus to come with her. She walked quietly at the direction of Bartus who is currently snoring. She putted her hand against the chest of the Jiralhanae and she pushed it so he woke up.

He grunted a little and he said something that cannot be understood before he continued snoring again. Yumil repeated the procedure and it didn't work again. She gave a small slap at the face of the Jiralhanae who opened his eyes and he saw the prophet.

"Yumil...Wha-" He stopped talking when Yumil putted her finger on his mouth.

"Shut...We mustn't wake Zazak up." Whispered Yumil.

Bartus looked at her a little confused.

"What do you want?" Whispered Bartus.

"We have to get out of here." She whispered.

"?" Bartus looked at her without understanding what she meant. His question was if it was like their first meeting. "I cannot accept...Last time...I save you but I don't want to be in trouble with the high priest...And the killer is around."

"We have to go...Let me explain." Said Yumil.

She gave him a quick resume of the dream she had and Bartus looked at her without really believing her.

"That seems a little...Strange." Said Bartus. He didn't that much strange compare to Yumil herself.

"Listen...You duty is to protect me. I am the prophet. You should know that I have higher authority than the high priest...You are paid to watch and protect me...Not stopping me going anywhere...And...Do you think I'll make up something like that?" Asked Yumil.

"..." Bartus said nothing.

"If you don't want to follow me...I'll go alone." Said Yumil.

"...Fine...But I am not your guardian...I am just paid to protect you and when it's over...I'm leaving." Said Bartus.

"Let's prepare ourselves." Said Yumil.

The 2 prepared their bags for the journey quietly. They putted clothes and Yumil prepared the rope with sheet. Bartus noticed that the bed is left empty. He guessed she escaped that way the first time. He putted pillow under the sheet to make like she is sleeping. He then does the same with his bed. They both fail to notice Zazak who opened his eyes and looked at them.

"What is the plan?" Asked Bartus.

"We have to get out of the town and go to the north where the Halo is." Answered Yumil. "We have to get out now...Only the 2 of us...Good-bye Zazak."

"You can't!" Shouted Zazak standing up. "I'll warn the- ***BANG!***" Zazak spin around himself after receiving a punch on his head and fell unconscious. Bartus cracked his hand that knocks out Zazak.

"Zazak!" Shouted Yumil.

"He is not dead...I just silent him...*Sigh*...We have no choice but to take him with us." Said Bartus. "He knows where we are going."

Bartus took another bag and he putted Zazak inside the bag.

"I'll have to transport an Unggoy too. *Sigh*. At least he's small enough to be put in a bag...Alright. It's time to go." Said Bartus.

The 2 got out of the chamber by the window and they slide town outside the castle and they see that no guard is around. They then proceed to walk away outside the town. They walked without turning their back or sleeping because they want to have the most space between the capital and them.

In the chamber, the door open quietly and an intruder enters in the castle. He looked at the 2 bed and then at the prophet bed. He walked quietly at the direction of the prophet bed and he drew a knife. He reached the prophet bed. He looked at it.

"Prophet...It is time to get rid of you...Our plan is finally complete...It will take too much time for your next incarnation to stop us." Said the intruder. He raised the knife. "Crazy is the one who killed you."

He dropped the knife and pierce at the place where the chest is. He waited for a while and he noticed something wrong.

"No...Blood?" Asked Crazy. He putted his hand on the sheet and moved it away.

"W-...She is not here...She escaped...I have to go after her." Said Crazy.

He looked at the window and he saw nothing. He didn't know the rope has been taken away. He walked outside and he grunted about the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the capital<strong>

Yumil and Bartus walked nonstop as the moon disappear and the sun is rising at the end of the land. They walked during the entire day.

{Theme: Opening Themes #20- Lunar Eternal Blue}

The land were the beings are born is a land without a real and definitive name. Each species of this land gave a different name. It is mostly known as...The world.

The world is dividing under several kingdoms where each species lived in their own territory. Those kingdom are homogeny and had little multi species in those kingdom. One territory was harder to reach than the others...The Unggoy one has air mostly composed of methane and it is deadly for most of the other species.

One kingdom is an exception in this land; the Holy kingdom where the cathedral is. The kingdom is a place where all species gathered at this place. It is known has the only kingdom because it is the kingdom where the prophet lived after being found.

The land is large and endless for those who lived there. It is divided into 5 continents. Each continent represent a part of the balance of the world were the ring flies in the sky. The 5 Halos.

The Halos are rings in the sky that exist to seal a great and dangerous being that threatened the land long ago.

Each ring is watched by one of the 5 gods of old. The gods of old marched through the land for a long time. No one knows where they came from...Only one thing is known...The gods of old are real.

The Great hero...The Forerunner has walk in a great journey to defeat the being and seal him away. It is said that he obtain the power of the 5 gods of old to help him through his journey. In this time where technology was more advance than the present. The Great hero and his kind created the 5 rings in the sky to seal the great being, named the demon king. The seal was strong and for over a million year, the seal hold the demon king. During that time, new beings appeared and the Forerunner disappears from the land.

The religion has been created based on the journey of the Great hero and the mystery of the rings. The San 'Shyuum are the species who represent the religion in those who appeared in this land. They follow an old tradition of searching the prophet, immediately after the dead of the previous one. Then, raising and protecting him or her during it life. The reason for the search and to protect the prophet is that a sect has been created and opposed the current religion.

But today...The seal that hold the demon king is being broken by a sect.

The purpose of the sect is to bring back the demon king. But the reason behind it is unknown...And...Is the demon king really sealed away by the 5 rings? Are they really only 5 rings in the sky? Where the legend is beginning? Where does it end?

Yumil, Bartus and Zazak are entering in a very dangerous journey were their skills and their mind will reach their limits. None of them are ready for the journey, Yumil the most.

Yumil and Bartus walked without stopping when the sun slowly disappears at the horizon, and the halo appearing in the sky; their first destination.

* * *

><p>AC: The intro is finally over. The prologue is done.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: The march

AC: Here's chapter 9. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

The holy kingdom is located at the highest location of the world. The Capital of the holy kingdom, Diligence, is located at the south part of the kingdom for easier communication with the other kingdoms of the land. The Cathedral is located to the east of the Capital. Our heroes march at the direction of the north, where one of the god of old reside and can guide them to the Halo in the high sky of the land.

The Holy kingdom is vastly composed of a plain where Diligence is. The East and West has mountain around it, making it hard to attack from those locations. The north is a zone with large and dense forest with a road passing at the middle of it. It is a place where everything is calm. One of the greatest interests of this kingdom is that not a lot of dangerous predators lived there. It is relatively safe to travel in this kingdom. The danger of the predator's attacks is low...But bandits reside in the forest, mostly Kig-Yar and human bandit are another thing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Opening theme: Progress<strong>

I was so afraid of the days long ago  
><span>Now I realize that I never did know<span>  
><span>Now days have changed; they're complex and sad<span>  
><span>Missing all the days that I once had<span>  
><span>I don't really think that I'd want to return<span>  
><span>Today may be hard, but I live and I learn<span>  
><span>My heart believes; I don't think that it's wrong<span>  
><span>Then it shouts that I have been just right all along<span>

Now is the time for our fate to connect  
><span>Believing in the same future, we intersect<span>  
><span>All of the tears we have cried yesterday<span>  
><span>Let's dry them up and keep smiling on today<span>  
><span>We are a team; we share all painfulness<span>  
><span>But yet we also share all the same tenderness<span>  
><span>As long as you stay right here next to me<span>  
><span>I will stay strong for tomorrow; you will see..<span>

I've been fighting on, and I'll never back away  
><span>Hoping I can reach all my passions someday<span>  
><span>All in my past shows who I am right now<span>  
><span>You will never see me backing down<span>  
><span>Lately I have asked why it is that I still try<span>  
><span>Wouldn't it be just easy to say goodbye?<span>  
><span>I won't forget, and I'll never quit<span>  
><span>All in my past; now I am ready to face it!<span>

All of the days where we had freedom fade  
><span>Still we move forward on this path, never to be swayed<span>  
><span>Maybe the innocence will not return<span>  
><span>Or happy days; all the times for which we yearn<span>  
><span>We still move on growing stronger each day<span>  
><span>Not even sparing us time to fall down and pray<span>  
><span>As long as we keep believing inside<span>  
><span>Our bonds will grow, and will never come untied<span>

Now that we've traveled so far  
><span>I hope you can find out just who it is you are<span>  
><span>You'll see; we'll reach all our dreams<span>  
><span>Forever a pair; an unstoppable team<span>

All of the days where we had freedom fade  
><span>Still we move forward on this path, never to be swayed<span>  
><span>Maybe the innocence will not return<span>  
><span>Or happy days; all the times for which we yearn<span>  
><span>We still move on moving forward each day<span>  
><span>Not even sparing us time to fall down and pray<span>  
><span>We are a team; we share all painfulness<span>  
><span>Changing the pain to live on tomorrow in happiness..<span>

Woah whoa whoa  
><span>Whoa whoa yeah<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The march<strong>

**In the Castle of Diligence: Prophet Room**

The high priest entered into the room of the prophet a little worried and uneasy. It's late in the morning and the prophet didn't give any sign of life and he didn't hear anything for a while. He entered and he looked inside. His uneasiness increase when he saw that everyone is still asleep. He saw nothing that gave sign of life in the chamber. He walked silently in the chamber and he walked at the direction of Yumil bed. When he was close enough, he saw a march on the sheet of a knife. The eyes of the high priest got smaller and he immediately took off the sheet and he saw pillow under it.

"...Thank the gods...She wasn't there." Sighs the high priest calming down and very relief.

He then said nothing. He looked at the window and he saw nothing at the horizon.

"Guess she has help this time...Last time was the work of a total newbie...Bartus...When I catch you I'll...Hum..." San'Ganjy said. He noticed that there is something under the pillow. He took the pillow and he saw a paper with something writing on it. "That's...The prophet writing...Yumil...Let's see..."

San'Ganjy read the letter.

"...What have you done...Hum...Yumil...You decide this on your own...You are going to the ring again...She...She is so stupid...Only the 2 of them...But...The rings seals are...I guess it's time for me to use my old body." Said San'Ganjy. "If the killer is among us...I cannot bring anyone with me for now...The traitor cannot know my intention...I also...Have to find out which ring she goes...I taught her well. Ironically...She tells me where she is going when she escaped." He added with a small smile.

He walked out of the chamber and prepared the orders, after destroying the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>On the plain, near the road<strong>

"...Hum..." Bartus slept on his back and he grunted a little.

The sun is covering his face and his eyes started moving. After a few minutes, it was too much annoying for him and he opened his eyes.

"Dammit...It's morning already." Said Bartus. He then felt something on his stomach, pressing his gut lightly. He looked at the source and he saw Yumil sleeping, her head on his stomach, like a pillow. Bartus grunted a little, but he noticed some hint that she moved by herself during her sleep. "She is not used to sleep on the road I guess." Some of his fur was on her nose and the left cheek. Bartus didn't want to wake her up now. They have walked for long and she didn't complain during the night. They didn't sleep for long when they were out.

He then felt something moving and he saw her hand passing over her face and moved the fur away from her nose. Eventually, a sound woke her up, the Jiralhanae stomach is empty, calling for food. The grunting was loud enough to wake her up. She opened her eyes and she saw white fur, after a few seconds, she realised that she is resting against Bartus gut. She pressed on his stomach to sit down and away from him.

"...Oh...Sorry...I don't know how I got there." She said.

"No worry." Said Bartus. "I cannot blame anyone for moving during their sleep."

"Yeah...Hungry?" Asked Yumil.

"Yeah...We have food in our bags...I have some money for the city...That Unggoy is still knock...Not anymore." Said Bartus. "Too bad...I enjoyed the silence."

The bag where Zazak was is now moving in the bag and making high pinch noise.

"Don't move!" Ordered Bartus.

The bag stopped moving.

"Are you going to eat me?" Asked Zazak.

"You're too heavy on any stomach with your smell and your taste." Replied Bartus.

"...Should I be glad or not?" Asked Zazak.

"Don't know." Said Yumil not understanding everything said.

Bartus opened the bag and the Unggoy got out.

"Hum...Where are we?" Asked Zazak lost after looking around.

"We are on Virtue road at the direction of the Sky city." Said Bartus.

"What? Us 3...Like that...By ourselves..." Said Zazak.

"Yes and-" Yumil was cut.

"Wait a second...I mean what are we even doing here? Why did you drag me? Why did you escape the chamber and go for the ring?!" Shouted Zazak.

"Because it is my duty to go there right now...My dream told me." Said Yumil.

"But...You don't have to do something because you're dream said so!" Shouted Zazak pulling his pipes by the stress. "I once dream that a female Unggoy told me too...Euh...Never mind." He stopped pulling his pipes.

"We have to go Zazak." Replied Yumil.

"But you cannot go! It's not safe and if I let you go...The high priest is going to kill me!" Shouted Zazak panicking.

"If you refuse...I can kill you." Said Bartus putting his hand on his hammer.

"Well...Euh...N...Never mind." Said Zazak, admitting that he has lost. Even so, he pulled the pipes once again. "What about methane? I need this too."

"Do not worry. I have brought the methane in this bag." Said Bartus showing it.

Zazak calmed down.

"I am in so much trouble." Said Zazak.

"We eat and we keep moving. I don't want to transport you any longer." Said Bartus glaring at Zazak before he tried to oppose.

"...Alright." Said Zazak.

They took a quick diner and they continued walking at the direction of the city. The marched was long and uneventful. The sun rose higher in the sky as the day advance. It was a boring day but Yumil didn't complain from the walk. She felt completely free, even if she was doing her mission.

"Look at that." Said Yumil.

She walked out of the road and she looked at a beautiful yellow flower blooming near a tree. She smelt it and the pleasant odor entered in her nose.

"I know...It's a flower...You have seen one of those before...Right?" Asked Bartus.

"Yes...But never one outside like this one." Said Yumil.

"We should keep going...We cannot stop at any flower we see." Said Bartus. "You are the one who asked me to bring you out."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

She returned by the side of Bartus and they keep walking. They stopped for a while to eat before continuing for the rest of the day. When the day started to end, the sun slowly moved down.

"We approach the forest." Said Bartus. He opened a bag and took out a map. "We are around here...On the field...As you can see...We have to pass the forest there...It is a dark place and can be scary for those who are not used to pass the forest alone...With the sound."

"I pass there without trouble." Said Yumil.

"But you had an escort...There's dangerous beast there...Also bandits and criminals...And we are only 3...3 easy prey." Said Zazak.

"If you can fight...It's not that hard. I pass there a few times for mercenary business...Finding bandit and killers...Not such big deal." Casted away Bartus moving his hand like it's no big deal.

"So...Where do we stop?" Asked Zazak.

"We can continue until we reach the forest." Said Yumil.

Bartus was taken by surprise when he was about to say the same thing.

"But...Are you sure?" Asked Zazak.

"The forest has his average Zazak." Said Bartus. "We can hide in the trees where it is hard being spotted. There is a lot of place to take cover...We can escape by anywhere and there are some place we can fight without being encircle by the enemy."

"...But...How do you know all that?" Asked Zazak.

"Because I know this stuff...I've gone in the forest before and I have experience in this." Said Bartus annoyed.

"More like ape experience." Said Zazak.

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Zazak with his highest pinched voice that hurt the ears of Yumil and Bartus.

The hammer of Bartus landed one foot near Zazak.

"**Never call me ape!**" Shouted Bartus. "Next time...I will aim you."

"Okay! Okay!" Said Zazak with his high pinched voice and putting his arms over his face. He also felt so little right now...Or felt that Bartus seemed much bigger than he really is. "I won't say it...again...Don't need to throw the hammer like a...Never mind."

They continued walking for a while and Zazak pulled his pipes once again. They continued and they enter into the forest when the light was slowly disappearing.

"Alright...We have nothing for camping...So we can do a campfire or sleep in the trees." Said Bartus.

"How do we do campfire?" Asked Yumil interested.

"*Sigh*" _Remember...She knows nothing...No use shouting at her..._Thought Bartus. "First...We need some woods and-" Bartus was cut by a scream.

The sound of the scream was a beast attacking something...But it was also the scream of pain coming from a beast.

"Something is wrong over there." Said Bartus pointing to the source of the sound.

Yumil stood up and she moved at the direction. Bartus took her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? When you heard a scream, you hide?" Said Bartus.

"What if someone is in danger?" Asked Yumil.

"It's a bandit...So-" Bartus was cut then Yumil freed her arm and started running.

"WAIT!" Shouted Zazak running after her. He drew his beam bow in case of an attack.

"Dammit...We have to get in trouble that fast." Said Bartus following them with his hammer ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>AC: End of chapter 9.<p>

Chapter 10: The samurai.


	11. Chapter 10: The Samurai

AC: Here's chapter 10. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 10: The Samurai**

The trio continued to run at the direction of the scream for a while. Bartus easily caught Yumil and putted himself in front of her for whatever might come. They ran in the forest when another screamed is heard. They continued until they reached the part where the scream came from.

They saw a living being in a green clothe standing in front of a beast ready to strike. His green hood hid his face. He has by his side a katana inside his silver scabbard and seemed calm. Around him are 2 beast already slayed by the living being. He looked at the beast. The beast jumped at the direction of the samurai and Yumil gasped when she saw it. Suddenly, a flash of green and dark line appeared when the beast was closed. The beast suddenly separates in 2 half with red blood falling on the 2 side of the being.

"Already over?" He said. He putted his katana back into the scabbard.

Nothing was around him. He had defeated the beast.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yumil.

"Who's there?!" Asked the warrior putting his hand over his katana.

"Calm down!" Shouted Zazak. "We are not bandit!"

The warrior looked at them. He saw Bartus by their side and the warrior only saw him as a treat...But he didn't give him that impression.

"Alright." Said the warrior. He moved his hands to his hood and he took it off his head. His face told them who he was.

He is a Sangheili being who's 8,1 ft. tall. His jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. His skin is gray over all of his body on his reptilian body. He has dark eyes which are sharp and seems like piercing the souls. His body is muscular with his chest and legs more develop than the rest. He wears a long green coat covering most of his body from the neck to the feet. He has a dark green belt to attach around his waist. He has a green hood on his back and he wears it sometimes on his head. Bartus looked and he saw that he wears a dark silver katana as his main weapon with a special material to make it very solid.

"I do not know who you are...But I do not need your help...As you can see." Said the Sangheili when he shown some dead beast cut in pieces. "I already clean up this part of the forest."

"Then we will make our leave." Said Bartus. He was about to turn when Yumil.

"Wait...Are you injured?" Asked Yumil.

"Well...My clothes may seem clean and fine...But I am greatly injured and bleeding to dead." Said the Sangheili with a sarcastic voice.

"Where?" Asked Yumil walking closer.

The Sangheili backed away and looked at her.

"I was sarcastic." Said the Sangheili.

"What does that mean?" Asked Yumil.

"What this thing said is that he was sarcastic...It means he's telling the opposite of what he meant. He is not injured." Said Bartus with a face palm.

"Oh...Then why saying that?" Asked Yumil.

"If you're trying to humor me...It will not work." Said the Sangheili. "Anyway...I have to get going."

He then turned around and walked away.

The 3 looked at him without saying anything.

"Good. He walks away...I hate Sangheili." Grunted Bartus.

"Yumil...Don't walk on your own...You might cause us some trouble." Said Zazak. "It's a forest and it's dangerous. I don't need to repeat it...But it's dangerous."

"Alright...But I cannot let anyone down." Said Yumil.

"Sometimes...You have to let someone down." Said Bartus. "Especially if what you are doing is for everyone else."

"..." Yumil didn't answer to that.

"Alright...So...Where are we?" Asked Zazak. "We moved deeper into the forest and quit the road."

"Well..." Bartus took out his map. "From what I can guess...Lost."

"LOST!" Shouted Zazak pulling his pipes. "I don't have unlimited methane! I'm going to die!"

"You have 2 weeks of methane!" Shouted Bartus. "I just need to climb higher and used the star to guess where we are and where we should go. Just wait here."

Bartus walked near a tree and he jumped in the air and start climbing it up. He climbed with agility of an ape. He reached the top very fast and looked at the sky.

"From what the stars are showing...We are...Hum...too much to the west...We can join the road by moving to the east." Said Bartus.

"Lost too I see." Said a voice.

Bartus turned to the right and he saw the Sangheili. He had climb in the tree also...But he wasn't that far from him.

"Not anymore...Sangheili." Said Bartus.

"...The name is Sako'Gamai. And! I am not a thing." Said the Sangheili.

"Don't care about your name...Good luck finding yourself out of this forest." Said Bartus.

"...Where are you going?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Not of your business." Said Bartus.

"Well...I don't know where this place is but I hope you find you own there." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You want to fight me?" Asked Bartus.

"Hum...I can say yes." Said Sako'Gamai. "But I am not interest in this. I have to return to you...I cannot leave those beast there when I've ate nothing for a while."

"Don't tell me..." Said Bartus.

"I don't intend to camp with you. I just need the food." Said Sako'Gamai. He jumped down of the tree.

Bartus did the same.

"So...Where do we go?" Asked Zazak.

"East...But the Sangheili is coming here." Said Bartus.

"Why?" Asked Yumil.

"He had to eat." Said Bartus. He looked at the beast. "There is enough for us...We can eat some of them and conserve some of our supplies."

"Thinking about taking some of my hunt?" Asked Sako'Gamai joining them.

"Why did you walk away if you suddenly come back?" asked Zazak.

"..." Sako'Gamai looked at the Unggoy. "I forgot about it with the confusing talk with this female human. Anyway...I'll take what is mine...The rest is good for you."

"Wait...Why don't you stay here and camp with us?" Asked Yumil.

"? What? Staying with a Jiralhanae?" Asked the Sangheili. "Sorry but I don't think I can accept the offer."

"What about all the danger in the forest Zazak is talking about?" Asked Yumil.

"An Unggoy often dramatize the situation with their voice." Said Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the Sangheili and he smirked. "I know what is going on here. You are trying to use us."

"No...I am not trying to do that." Replied Sako'Gamai.

"He is just acting up. I am sure he has no map to guide himself." Said Bartus.

"I don't need a map." Said Sako'Gamai.

"...I understand what you are implying Bartus. You are lost and need help." Said Zazak.

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Got you." Said Bartus with a smirk.

"..." He glared at them. "I am not lost. I'll take the beast I cut in half and leave."

"Going to cook it?" Asked Bartus. "Because it is not eatable if it is not cooked."

"..." The Sangheili looked at him.

"You know that you can camp with us." Said Yumil. "If you don't know all the basic of...Whatever Bartus knows, he knows how."

"...You want the true...I am not lost. I am trying to orient myself to find the bandits lair. They have stolen my stuff, food, water, money,...one thing and my map." Said Sako'Gamai. "I am hunting them down."

"Need a little hand?" Asked Bartus.

"I don't need your help...But I think I cannot refuse your proposal this time...But when I know how to camp...I'll leave you." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Alright." Said Bartus. "The sooner you leave...The cleaner the air will be."

"If there is someone who stinks...It's you." Replied the Sangheili.

"...*Sniff* Don't smell anything." Said Bartus.

"That's your own smell...Ask the human girl." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You will not!" Shouted Zazak.

"Quiet little one." Said the Sangheili.

"I'M NOT LITTLE! TAKE IT BACK!" Screamed Zazak.

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai. "It's a fact."

Zazak tried to jump on him but Sako'Gamai blocked him with his arm. Zazak moved his arm in the air and couldn't hit the Sangheili.

"Fact." Said Sako'Gamai.

Zazak eventually gave up when he was too exhausted.

"Fine...But it isn't over." Said Zazak. "Unggoy revenges will come soon."

"...HA!" Shouted Sako'Gamai. "With that voice...I am not afraid of you. Unggoy voices are not scary...Just laughable...And I almost never laugh."

"Agreed with you...But they can't be underestimating...His revenge cost me a lot." Said Bartus.

"...Okay...If you said so." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...I'll prepare the food." Said Bartus. "Watch it stinky Sangheili because I won't explain it."

"I don't need explanation stinky Jiralhanae." Replied Sako'Gamai.

"You both repeat the same thing." Commented Zazak.

The 2 said nothing and Bartus started to prepare the food. He asked to bring some wood and after this he took a branch and started friction on the wood. After a few seconds, Bartus successfully started a fire.

"I do not understand how you have problem in survival tactic." Said Bartus. "I know Sangheili has talent for this."

"True...But it is made for the continent our kind live in...If you watch Sangheili carefully between me and those who lived in this continent...Our mandibles start to be a little different." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Evolution you mean." Said Zazak.

"Adaptation to a new environment." Said Yumil. "I know about that."

"Okay...Now we need to cut-" Bartus was cut by the sound of a blade.

"Already done." Said the Sangheili.

"..." Bartus said nothing. He took some wood stick and pierces the flesh of the beast and he cooked them. "Now we only need to wait."

"Alright." Said the 3 others.

During a few minutes, nothing is said and they just watched the fire cooking the meat.

"Mister Sangheili...Where do you plan to go next?" Asked Yumil.

"...Well...I was going to Sky city. I had finished a visit of the Cathedral." Said Sako'Gamai. "My reasons are not of your business of course."

"What a coincidence? We are also going to Sky city." Said Yumil.

"There is not a lot of choice when you go into the forest." Said the Sangheili. "But I am worried about the human girl."

"Hum...Why are you worried about me?" Asked Yumil.

"The forest is dangerous and you have no weapon to protect you...Also...The robe isn't a cloth to wear when you travel. You're giving sighs of settlement." Warned Sako'Gamai. "You are not a traveler right?"

"Well...I'm-" She was cut by Zazak.

"She's a woman who needed an escort to go to Sky city!" Shouted Zazak.

"Hum...If you said so." Said the Sangheili without really believing him.

"She is not use to traveling...But we will give her other clothes when we reach Sky city...More adapted for traveling." Said Bartus.

"True...Anyway...You're purpose is not my business...And even less about the reason you are escorting her... Jiralhanae." Said Sako'Gamai.

"His name is Bartus." Said Yumil. "My name is Yumil and the Unggoy and friend is Zazak."

"Oh yeah...I haven't present myself to you and the Jiralhanae never told you my name. I am a wandered. My name is Sako'Gamai." Said the Sangheili.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Said Yumil. She was the only glad to see him.

Zazak was cautious around him and Bartus just dislike him.

"I have a contract." Said Bartus returning to the subject of his purpose. "I'm paid to escort her."

"It makes sense." Said Sako'Gamai.

"So...Is it ready soon?" Asked Zazak.

"Almost...The smell isn't telling me it's cooked enough." Said Bartus.

"...You're kind have a good nose...So we can assume you are telling the true." Said Sako'Gamai.

The Sangheili looked at the food and he could fell the hunger.

"And...Ready." Said Bartus.

The 4 took the meat and they start eating.

"It's good." Said Yumil.

"Compare to what I usually eat...It is good for something we eat after killing it." Said Zazak. "I don't try to be difficult."

Bartus just smirked at him.

"Not mad. I'm used to hunt and survive. I am often on the move and I don't care as long as it is food." Said Bartus.

"Not bad...For a Jiralhanae cooking." Said Sako'Gamai. "I will not bother you anymore tomorrow."

"Do you need help to find the bandit?" Asked Yumil.

"No." Said Sako'Gamai.

"...Yumil...I think it can be a good idea...I think I need some exercise." Said Bartus.

"What are you proposing?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"We are going to the same place and we have some time to spare." Said Bartus. "Also...I know where the bandits can be found."

"...Alright." Said Sako'Gamai.

"First of all...Where did they steal your thing and how?" Asked Bartus.

"Well...It was yesterday...A little north of here near the road...I was camping there for the night and...I felt like I was about to burst from the inside and he ran behind a tree to...Pee." Said the Sangheili nervous.

"And this is when you were stolen." Finished Zazak. "Awkward."

"I know!" Said Sako'Gamai.

"Well...Do you accept the proposal?" Asked Bartus.

"Well...Since you want some action and I want my stuff back...Alright...It will be an interesting fight." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't expect too much from bandit." Said Bartus.

"I won't." Said Sako'Gamai.

"WAIT!" Screamed Zazak. "You're going to put Yumil at risk?"

"Well...She is the one who wanted to help him." Said Bartus.

"We cannot put her in danger!" Shouted Zazak. "What if the bandit kidnaps her?"

"They won't because you will protect her." Said Bartus. "You will remain hidden when we hunt those bandits...I don't think she wants to see what we will do."

"It's okay Zazak." Said Yumil. "I will be careful and you will be protecting me."

"But...But..." Zazak pulled his pipes.

"You are a little too much excited Unggoy." Said Sako'Gamai. "Just like a little bug."

"Little..." Said Zazak.

"Alright...Time to sleep." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I will have my revenge one day." Said Zazak showing his fist in the air.

"Keep telling that. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Said the Sangheili before falling asleep.

...

"He fall asleep fast." Said Bartus.

"That...Sangheili douchebag." Grunted the Unggoy before falling asleep.

"At least he forgot panicking." Smirked Bartus.

"Alright...I'll be sleeping..." Yumil putted her head on the ground and she fell asleep.

"Well...We forgot to give order of who's watching this night...Anyway...I always woke up when danger is near...And I hope I will not stand corrected." Said Bartus.

He closed his eyes and felt asleep.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 10 is over.<p>

Chapter 11: Bandit hunt.


	12. Chapter 11: Bandit hunt

AC: This is chapter 11. I've put it because I was motivated by the numbers of view. It is low...But higher than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 11: Bandit hunt**

The morning was coming on and the light couldn't pass well. The leaves of the trees filtered the light entering in the woods. Everyone slept longer than usual, also Bartus. Even so, he was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and he felt, like yesterday, the same thing. Yumil was, once again, sleeping on his furry stomach. The only difference is that she had pressed a little and had her left hand on his belly. Bartus wondered if he'll have to get use to this situation every night. If he was honest, he didn't really dislike it.

"You're up." Said a voice.

Bartus looked at the source and it was the Sangheili.

"Yes." Answered Bartus.

"You know...It's kind of cute...The girl sleeping like that...Fully feeling secured. You must have left a good impression on her." Said Sako'Gamai. "And I thought relationship between humans and Jiralhanae are bad."

"They are still much better than our kind with yours." Replied Bartus. He started to feel something on his flank, but since it's giving him pleasure, he ignored it.

"True...Who is she thought? She was a little confusing yesterday...I don't know why thought." Said Sako'Gamai.

"That is not of your business." Said Bartus. "I can say anything but it will all be lies."

"..." The Sangheili said nothing. "You're left leg is moving."

"What?" Said Bartus as he looked at it.

His left leg was moving by instinct and he wondered why, until he saw Yumil scratching his flank in her sleep.

"You are like a little dog." Said Sako'Gamai mocking him. "How cute you are."

"I'm sensible there." Said Bartus. "I'm sure there is a place where you will act a little weird."

"*Keuf* Like I'm telling you were." Said the Sangheili.

The both started to glare at each other's.

"Hum..." Zazak was waking up next and he looked at the 2 who are up. "Hi everyone."

"Hi." They both said, still glaring.

"So...Are we really going to hunt those bandits...Please tell me no." Said Zazak.

"We are." They both said still glaring.

Zazak sighed and said nothing. He knew it was useless. He looked at them glaring and he smirked.

"Glaring contest...Who's going to be the loser?" Asked Zazak.

"Me...Hum...I mean him!" The shouted at the same time when they realise what he asked.

"...Hum..." Yumil whined a little and she opened her eyes. She stood up and she looked at them. "What's the matter?"

"...They wake you up." Said Zazak.

"Sorry Bartus...Slept on you again." Said Yumil with an innocent smile.

"No worry." Said Bartus. "Nothing you can do about it."

"So...How are we going to proceed?" Asked Yumil.

"We eat and then..." Bartus took his map. "We go to that cavern...It's near where he was stole...So I guess this is where the thief are hiding."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

"I want the head of their leader." Said Sako'Gamai. "My blade is calling for his blood."

"So...You're really going too..." Yumil couldn't say the rest.

"Yes...But you will not look at it...It's not going to be nice." Warned Bartus.

"Alright...Let's finish the preparation." Said Sako'Gamai.

They all ate a fast breakfast and they walked at the direction of the cavern when they finished. Bartus drew his hammer while Sako'Gamai moved his hand over the katana. Zazak drew his bow and he looked around in case of an ambush. The closer they are from the destination, the more careful they were.

Yumil said nothing and when they stop, she looked at them.

"We are here...If your things are anywhere...It's there... *Sniff Sniff* I smell Kig-Yar and human in there...A few are not in the cavern." Said Bartus.

"Alright...We will strike now." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You two...Hide in the trees and do not make a sound...It will be risky when the alert is send." Warned Bartus.

"Alright." Said Zazak.

He guided Yumil to a tree and he tried helping her climbing it. She didn't have that much problem compare to what Bartus and Zazak expected. Zazak was a little too small to start climbing. Bartus took him and he threw him in the tree instead of just helping him reaching the first branch.

"You could just have lifted me." Complained Zazak.

"And lose an occasion to pay you back? Now way. Now...We are even." Said Bartus.

"That's what you get for being small." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I am not small!" Shouted Zazak. "Want an arrow in the knee? Because I can give those for free."

"...No." Said Sako'Gamai. "Anyway...We are going now."

Sako'Gamai and Bartus looked at each other's and they nod silently. They raised their weapon and they entered in the cavern quietly. The cavern was dark. It is not a place where there's light. Only some torch putted on the wall that shine a little and show that the color of the wall of the cavern is gray. But there is also some red and black stuff on the wall. They could already say it is the blood of humans. There's also some purple blood that must be in those of the Kig-Yar...Or maybe the Sangheili...But they can't be sure. It is a little too dark for them to clearly see it.

Bartus smelt around and he found the scent of the targets and also a lightly smell of the Sangheili by his side...But deeper in the cavern.

"You're stuff is there." Said Bartus.

"Then we have found our target...Your nose is useful." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Yeah." He then moved behind a wall and Sako'Gamai too.

They watched 2 guards, 2 humans bandit passing and Sako'Gamai gave a sigh to Bartus. He drew his katana and he killed the 2 bandits, fast and quietly. He decapitated both of their head. Bartus took the dead body and he hid the bodies and the heads.

"2 down...Where are my stuff?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"They are...To the left...Where there are a lot of bandits." Said Bartus with a smile.

"You want to kill them all...Well...I won't oppose to this." Said Sako'Gamai with a smirk.

They both walked at the main room of the cavern and they hide behind the walls and they look at them.

"There are a lot of them." Whispered Bartus. "Enough to share."

"I think I'll have enough kill to calm my fury and my thirst of blood." Said Sako'Gamai.

"They are not doing a lot...They are not drunk at least...They will pull up a fight." Said Bartus.

"That is some good news...It is honorable to fight an enemy who can fight back." Commented the Sangheili.

"You are finally bringing your Sangheili honor." Said Bartus.

"...Y...Yeah." Said the Sangheili.

Bartus noticed that he was hesitating and something was not alright with his honor...But he didn't care.

"That was a nice catch we've made." Said one Kig-Yar.

"Yeah...This Sangheili was dump to let his stuff there unwatched." Said a human.

"Even so...We could have deal with him without trouble." Said another one.

"Sangheilis think they are the best...But they aren't." Said another Kig-Yar.

"That one is surely not from here." Said the first Kig-Yar. "We are lucky he is ignorant."

"A dump ignorant." Said the human.

They all laughed.

Bartus looked at Sako'Gamai and his face turned purple by the blood.

"Those..." The Sangheili said nothing else.

"Anyway...We are going to kill them...It's just...extra motivation Sangheili." Said Bartus.

"Let's go." Said Sako'Gamai. They both walked at the room and they were waiting for them to notice them. "HEY! I've heard you!"

The bandits turned around and they saw the 2 with their weapon out.

"Intruder!" Shouted a Kig-Yar.

"You are dead!" Shouted Sako'Gamai with his katana ready.

"He's trying to scare us. They are 2 against us...A Jiralhanae will not make the difference." Said a human bandit.

"Guess what...It will." Said Bartus. "GGRRAAHH!" He screamed his war cry and he charged.

{ Ost: Bravely Default : Flying Fairy ~ Bell of Battle }

Sako'Gamai waited for a second before charging. He passed Bartus with his superior speed and he slashed the first human, and decapitated him in one strike.

Bartus saw a Kig-Yar coming at him with a knife. Bartus blocked the attack and he gave him a kick. He then used his hammer and spin around himself. He then hit the head of Kig-Yar and the head exploded with purple blood.

"Oh yeah! One down!" Shouted Bartus.

"3 down." Said Sako'Gamai.

_Grrr...He's damn fast. _Thought Bartus grunting.

Bartus used his hammer and he killed 3 of them with one swing. He used all of his strength in his attack.

"4 down!" Shouted Bartus.

Sako'Gamai moved his blade and he slashed in 2 a human and with another move, he slashed him in 4.

"5 down." Said Sako'Gamai.

A Kig-Yar gave a punch at the chest of Bartus and he grunted in pain. Bartus took his head with his hand and crushed it. Purple blood spread on his white fur. He let the dead body felt on the ground and he turned around to fight the next.

Sako'Gamai had no problems fighting them. He dodged every attack with his great speed and his sharp katana defeat any enemy that crossed his path. Sako'Gamai suddenly jumped away and raised 2 fingers. He then placed them behind his him. He moved the 2 fingers and he created a symbol on it.

"Stop him!" Shouted a bandit.

"*Keuf* You are way too late." Said Sako'Gamai. "Ice Symbolus!"

Ice appeared under 3 bandits and trapped them in the ice. The ice is sharp and cut their flesh until they died. One of them had their heart pierced. He smiled.

Bartus moved his hammer and killed another bandit. He heard one behind him and pain on his back. A knife is in the flesh of his back and his red blood started to come out. He grunted in pain and he moved around himself and forced his assailant to let him go. He flied away and he crushed on a wall. Bartus charged at him and he crushed his head and the upper part of his body.

"Alright...He is down." Said Bartus.

{Theme end}

"There is no one else here." Said Sako'Gamai. He putted his katana back in his scabbard. "A few of them escaped when they realise they had no chance."

"Let's take your stuff and get out of here." Said Bartus.

Sako'Gamai looked at Bartus.

"Wait...Do you want me to take out that knife?" Asked the Sangheili.

"Yeah...I...Well..." Bartus tried to take the knife and he failed. "I can't reach it."

"Alright...Don't move and I'll take it out of your back." Said Sako'Gamai.

Bartus stopped moving. Sako'Gamai took the knife and drew it from the back. Bartus grunted in pain and he said nothing else. Sako'Gamai putted the knife away and he looked around. Bartus used his nose and he walked into the right room and he saw a purple bag on it. He took it and he brought it back and he threw it at Sako'Gamai and he catch it.

"Thanks...You're not too bad... for a Jiralhanae of course." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I know...I am not too bad." Said Bartus. "You are good too...For a Sangheili...How many did you kill?"

"22 of them." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Dammit...17 of them." Said Bartus.

"You are too slow in your fight." Said Sako'Gamai. "I wasn't even hit by any of them...But one of them hit you and another one stab you in the back...And it's still bleeding."

"It will stop bleeding." Said Bartus.

"Wait...A few of them were out...And...There were not too much organised...Their leader wasn't there for me to cut his head...And they are all too weak...Their best warrior aren't here...They must be outside." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Let's get out of here...I fear the situation can get bad." Said Bartus.

They turned around and they ran outside at the direction of Yumil and Zazak. They reached outside and Bartus used his nose.

"*Sniff* I smell more of them...They are...Near Yumil and the Unggoy." Said Bartus.

"We have to hurry up." Said Sako'Gamai.

They ran at the direction where they left the 2 behinds when they heard something.

"ZAZAK!" It was Yumil screaming.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Sako'Gamai running faster and leaving Bartus behind.

Bartus accelerate to his limit when he saw the Sangheili brutally stopping. The Jiralhanae stopped by his side and he looked at the situation. He then saw why Sako'Gamai stopped.

Yumil was trap in the hand of a human and the Unggoy...He was on the ground with a foot on his head and a long sword was near his neck.

"So...You are the 2 who steps in my wait." Said the bandit. It was a human with his long sword. "You have killed most of my man...So...I thought about taking this beautiful girl with me...And killing this Unggoy...For killing 2 of my best men."

Near the bandit, who is the leader, are 4 dead bodies...They all had a mark of an arrow at their face and chest.

"Release them now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Me...Releasing them...After he killed them...I don't think so...Drop you're weapon...And I will spare the Unggoy." Said the human bandit.

"..." Bartus glared at him.

"Don't do it! I rather die than letting them harming Yumil." Said Zazak.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Yumil while trying to free herself.

"...What do we do?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the situation and he isn't thinking about abandoning the fight. "...The...I..." Bartus cannot find anything to do.

***Clang!***

Sako'Gamai dropped his weapon when Bartus was unsure.

"There...My weapon is on the ground." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't!" Shouted Zazak. "Urgh!"

"Shut up you little Unggoy!" Shouted the human. His foot pushed harder on the head of Zazak and the Unggoy face showed great pain.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was only focusing on Zazak. Tears felt from her eyes. She then turned of Bartus.

"Grrrr! You...Fine!" Shouted Bartus. He threw the hammer on the ground. "There! Free the Unggoy!"

"..." The human looked at Bartus and he smiled.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>This is the end of chapter 11.<p>

Chapter 12: A turnaround fight.

You will see what happen with Zazak and Yumil and what happen after.


	13. Chapter 12: A turnaround fight

AC: Hello there...I hope you like the story so far. I say I hope because I don't really had any review.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 12: A turnaround fight**

Zazak and Yumil were in the tree and they watched Bartus and Sako'Gamai entering in the cavern. They waited for a while and nothing happened. Yumil said nothing but Zazak was once again in the thought of Yumil safety in this.

"Something is coming." Said Yumil.

Zazak looked at it and he saw some bandit returning to the cavern and they are laughing and saying nothing. Zazak saw that those bandits are strong.

"Shut...They mustn't know we are here." Said Zazak.

Yumil nods and they stay there. They saw some bandit running out of the cavern and joining them.

"Chief...Our...Our base is being wipe out right now." Said a bandit.

"What happen?" Asked the man.

"The Sangheili we stole...He...He is in the cavern and he had a Jiralhanae as back up." Said the bandit to his boss.

"...I see...Hum...We are not alone here." Said the chief. He looked at the tree where they are. Zazak hide Yumil the best he can. "In that tree...A Unggoy and a girl." The chief is a human who wears old clothes since he didn't take new one. He has peach skin. He has blue eyes and blond hair. He had a long sword on his back.

"Dammit." Grunted quietly Zazak.

He looked at the bandit running at his direction.

Zazak aimed them with his bow and he fired. He killed the first bandit by surprise and he killed the other one before he could react. He then fire to the third one and he also killed him when he jumped at him. The fourth one took him and threw Zazak on the ground where he crushed.

"Urgh!" Shouted Zazak.

He jumped to the left and dodged the feet of the Kig-Yar that threw him on the ground. Zazak jumped to the left and dodged the sword of the Kig-Yar and he pointed his bow at him and he fired an arrow but Kig-Yar dodged it. Zazak passed under Kig-Yar when he attacked and he fired another arrow and pierce the head, between his eyes.

Most of the other bandits, except the chief and a few more humans and Kig-Yar, ran away of fear when they saw how much powerful he is.

"Coward!" Shouted the chief.

The chief draw his sword and he charged at Zazak. He was fast and Zazak didn't have time to dodge the attack and he received a kick at his head. Zazak grunted while one of the human bandits saw Yumil getting down the tree and he moved to capture her.

Zazak stood up and he fired an arrow and he missed the chief bandit who countered with a kick at the stomach of Zazak who flew away and landing on his belly.

"AAHHH!" Shouted Yumil when the bandit caught her.

"NO! Let's her go!" Shouted Zazak. He tried to stand up but he didn't have time. The chief bandit putted his feet on the head of the Unggoy who grunted in pain.

"ZAZAK!" Screamed Yumil.

They then heard a sound and they saw the Sangheili. After a few seconds, they saw Bartus appearing by the side of Sako'Gamai.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Sako'Gamai running faster and leaving Bartus behind.

Bartus accelerate to his limit when he saw the Sangheili brutally stopping. The Jiralhanae stopped by his side and he looked at the situation. He then saw why Sako'Gamai stopped.

Yumil was trap in the hand of a human and the Unggoy...He was on the ground with a foot on his head and a long sword was near his neck.

"So...You are the 2 who steps in my wait." Said the bandit. It was a human with his long sword. "You have killed most of my man...So...I thought about taking this beautiful girl with me...And killing this Unggoy...For killing 2 of my best men."

Near the bandit, who is the leader, are 4 dead bodies...They all had a mark of an arrow at their face and chest.

"Release them now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Me...Releasing them...After he killed them...I don't think so...Drop you're weapon...And I will spare the Unggoy." Said the human bandit.

"..." Bartus glared at him.

"Don't do it! I rather die than letting them harming Yumil." Said Zazak.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Yumil while trying to free herself.

"...What do we do?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"..." Bartus looked at the situation and he isn't thinking about abandoning the fight. "...The...I..." Bartus cannot find anything to do.

***Clang!***

Sako'Gamai dropped his weapon when Bartus was unsure.

"There...My weapon is on the ground." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Don't!" Shouted Zazak. "Urgh!"

"Shut up you little Unggoy!" Shouted the human. His foot pushed harder on the head of Zazak and the Unggoy face showed great pain.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was only focusing on Zazak. Tears felt from her eyes. She then turned of Bartus.

"Grrrr! You...Fine!" Shouted Bartus. He threw the hammer on the ground. "There! Free the Unggoy!"

"..." The human looked at Bartus and he smiled.

"What's that smile?" Asked Bartus.

"I said I will not kill him...We will take him and do like the old time...We might want a slave...And Unggoy historically are the best slave." Said the chief bandit.

"Grrr!" Bartus grunted quietly. He didn't believe in that compare to most of his kind since he lived in the Holy Kingdom since birth.

Most of the world's still think of the Unggoy that way, the exception are the temples around the world, the kingdom of the Unggoy and also the holy kingdom because of the cathedral influence.

"You can't! It has been forbidden by the prophet 300 years ago!" Shouted Yumil.

"I don't care about it!" Shout the chief.

He pushed the head of the Unggoy who grunted in pain.

"Kill the girl." Said the chief.

Bartus and Zazak gasped strongly when they saw the bandit about to take his sword and put it on her throat. Bartus took the hammer with his feet. He threw it to his hands and he threw the hammer at the head of the human and exploded like melons and brain splattered on Yumil who is paralyzed by fear. Sako'Gamai let his stuff fall on the ground.

"You're dead!" Shouted the chief thief after a second.

That second cost him. Sako'Gamai was already in front of him and he gave a punch at his face. He then took the Unggoy and putted him near Yumil. In a few seconds, the tide turn and the hostage situation end.

"Alright...I need my katana." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You will not have it!" Shouted a voice coming closer to the Sangheili.

Sako'Gamai turned around and he dodged the blade.

{Bravely Default: Flying Fairy -That Person's Name Is}

Sako'Gamai charged with his fist and he punched to chest of the chief bandit. He jumped over the sword that the bandit leader used to attack Sako'Gamai and the sangheili landed behind the bandit who blocked the punch and he slashed. Sako'Gamai moved below and he spin around but the human jumped over the low kick.

Bartus moved near Yumil and he looked at her. Zazak was near her and he was helping to calm her down.

"Yumil...Are you alright?" Asked Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing.

"Yumil...It's going to be fine." Said Zazak. "Bartus...Thank you...I'll watch her until she is a little better than I'll help you destroying that bandit."

"Alright...Yumil...I do this because I had to protect you." Said Bartus.

He ran at the direction of the fight after taking his hammer. He swung at the bandit after Sako'Gamai dodged the attack. The hammer missed the bandit who grunted a little furiously. Bartus attacked with his hammer and the bandit dodged all the attack without too much trouble while Sako'Gamai took his katana and joined the fight. Bartus and Sako'Gamai attacked without stopping and they cannot hit the bandit chief who is fast.

"I can fight better if you are not in my way." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Attack him from the opposite place of me then." Replied Bartus.

He said it in a complicated way but he asked to attack from behind. Sako'Gamai understood it and he ran behind the bandit chief and he attacked him with his katana. Even so, the bandit continued blocking the attack with his sword and dodging attack. Bartus attacked again but the bandit dodged it again and Bartus is frustrated.

Sako'Gamai attacked with his katana but he received a kick and he is pushed away.

Bartus blocked the sword and he deceived a kick at his left leg. He dodged another attack of the bandit sword and he is then pushed away with a kick at his chest. Sako'Gamai appeared again and attacked the bandit. The sword and the katana entered into contact multiple times when Bartus came back in the fight and he gave a kick at the chest of the bandit chief. He stood up and he is about to attack when a light beam appeared and he dodged it.

"..." The bandit chief is furious and he looked at the source of the arrow.

Zazak was on his feet and he pointed his bow at the direction of the bandit. He walked by the side of Bartus and Sako'Gamai and he still pointed his bow. The bandit putted his hand behind him.

"3 against me...Well...I have enough dealing with you now...Prepare to die!" Shouted the bandit.

The 3 waited for him to charge.

"Idiot. Darkness Symbolus!" Shouted the bandit.

"Dammit!" Shouted Sako'Gamai.

A wave of darkness hit the 3 of them who shouted in pain. They fall on their knee and they breathed strongly. Their body is covered with injures, the attack didn't damage the clothes...Only the body. Yumil putted her hand together without really thinking and she closed her eyes. She was on instinct now.

"I drop my guard." Grunted Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...Time to end this." Said the bandit chief. He moved his hand behind him and he prepared another symbolus attack.

Yumil continued praying for a while. She then moved her hand by both side of her body. She then putted them in front of her.

"Light symbolus!" Shouted Yumil suddenly.

"Darkness symbolus!" Shouted the bandit chief with some surprise since Yumil prepared after him, but he symbolus was already ready.

The wave of darkness charged at the Sangheili, the Unggoy and the Jiralhanae when the wave of light cover them with a shield and blocked the attack before charging at the bandit chief who screamed in pain and felt on his knee.

"Now!" Shouted Bartus.

"Already firing!" Replied Zazak. He fired an arrow and it pierced the heart of the bandit.

Blood came out of his mouth and massive amount of blood come out of his pierced heart.

"*KEUF!* Ha...hahaha...So...This is...How I'll die?...Haha..." He stopped talking or laughing. The chief bandit pukes some blood and his lifeless body felt.

{Theme end}

Yumil saw what she did and she didn't know how...But she knew she contribute to the death of someone. She stayed on her knee and she didn't move. Zazak walked at her direction worried.

"Yumil...Are you alright?" Asked Zazak.

Yumil just took him and she hugged him for a while. She didn't cry, the pain was too immense for her.

"You saved our life Yumil." Said Zazak.

Sako'Gamai took back his stuff. He looked at Zazak but he didn't glare about the fact that he stole his target. Yumil let Zazak after a while and Zazak healed himself with his healing symbolus and the 2 others.

"We should go." Said Zazak.

The 2 others agreed but Yumil said nothing. She stood up and she followed them when they walked away from the dead bodies. They decided to return to the road and leave the forest. Sako'Gamai accepted reluctantly to follow them. They helped him and saved his life, so he had to respect their wish since it is honorable and...He isn't sure where to go. They walked slowly because of the exhaustion and it took the entire day before reaching the road.

When they were close to the road, they decided to make a camp for the night and rest. Yumil hadn't talk and Zazak is worried for her. He talked to her but Yumil didn't say anything for a while. She just hugged Zazak once again.

Sako'Gamai is a little lost by her reaction. Most human are used about the fact people died and that they have to kill someone sometimes. He didn't comment on it. It would have been cruel.

The fire was ready and Bartus prepared the food once again. He watched it to burn. When it was ready, they ate the food and they only had to wait before sleeping.

Bartus looked at Yumil and she was still depressed by what she had witness. Zazak tried to help her but it wasn't good enough to comfort her. It was her second time but she was not use to this. It's even worse this time because she helped kill someone. Bartus sighs and he sat next to her. He said nothing for a while. He looked at Yumil and when she looked at him, he could see she is troubled by all this.

"Yumil...I...I have to...thank you...For saving our lives." Said Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing.

"Yumil...It's...It's painful for you what happen but...This is how the real world works outside the temple. It is kill or be killed." Said Bartus.

"That will not help her." Said Zazak.

"*Sigh* I don't know what to say Zazak." Said Bartus. "But you should feel guilty about him. He surely had kill people before and...His defeat will make this place safer and protect the innocent."

"Human...This is the way life is...I don't know how you lived before...But you have to adapt yourself to the real world. Life and dead are always confounding during our life. Your power may be used to kill...But what is important is why you are doing this." Said Sako'Gamai.

Yumil raised her head and she listened to them.

"If you are feeling the pain and the guilt inside of you...It is because you are someone good who think about the other's first." Said Bartus.

"Yumil..." Zazak thought for a while. He now knew that Yumil had to lose some of her purity. "What you have to do is not simple...You know it...But you are not the only in this. When you have to kill...It is not for the pleasure...when you are right...It is because it is a necessity and the only option you have. If you cannot talk your way out of a bad situation...It is the only way. I am killing to protect you...Bartus and Sako'Gamai are killing to protect their lives and those around them."

"I...I think I understand..." Said Yumil. "Killing is...Is bad..."

"But sometime...It is the only way...You cannot always contain everything...It must be destroyed sometime." Said Bartus.

"Like the great hero for example." Said Zazak.

"Everyone...Thank you...I...I think I'm feeling better." Said Yumil.

"You had to deal with the guilt for now." Said Bartus. "What we are going through will surely be tougher than this...You have to strengthen you heart if you want to survive."

"I...I cannot hesitate anymore." Said Yumil. "Being the p-" Zazak putted his hand over her mouth.

"That shouldn't be said." Said Zazak. Yumil nodded and he let her mouth go.

"My duty...Is more than what I imagine or been prepare for." Said Yumil. "I had to get ready for anything."

"You can count on me." Said Zazak.

"Me too...As long as I am paid." Said Bartus.

Yumil let Zazak go and he walked to his spot. Zazak is glad Yumil is feeling better.

"Not me...I'll ditch you when I reach the city." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Joy killer." Said Zazak.

"Now that this situation has been dealt with...What's in your bag Sangheili?" Asked Bartus.

"Clothes, food and money." Said Sako'Gamai.

"You mean like this that felt of your bag earlier?" Asked Bartus. It was some tissues that had the form of a ball. "It smells bad...Worse than you."

"...It's...a dirty underwear." Said Sako'Gamai.

...

"...AAAHHH!" Screams Bartus before throwing it away.

He didn't aim but it went straight at the face of Zazak. Zazak was blind and he panicked.

"AAHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME G- ***BANG!***" Zazak was cut when his head smashed a tree he didn't see.

The group laughed about this and Zazak took the underwear off him and he threw it in the fire.

"! YOU BASTARD! I WAS GOING TO CLEAN IT!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"I told you I will get my revenge one day." Said Zazak. "Besides...We you going to wear it again?"

"YES!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"Good luck with that." Said Zazak.

Sako'Gamai drew his katana and he chased the Unggoy for a few minutes until they both stopped running around. The Sangheili looked at Bartus who laughed at him.

"I told you." Said Bartus.

The Sangheili grunted and he decided to sleep before he is too tempted to murder anyone.

Zazak was exhausted by all the running. His short legs asked him more effort to run from a Sangheili who is twice bigger than him. He felt asleep fast.

Bartus heard a sound when he was to fall asleep. He saw Yumil standing up and walking on her own. Bartus decided to follow her and he saw that she was just walking at a part where the trees aren't hiding the sky. Bartus walked behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Bartus.

Yumil turned around surprise. She then looked below to her left.

"...Yeah...Still thinking about all this." Said Yumil.

"...*Sigh* I have nothing to say...Just...Give it time...And...Maybe it will fade away...Or become less bad." Said Bartus.

"..." Yumil said nothing. "Thank you for saving my life." She then looked at him. "And I should thank the Sangheili to save Zazak."

"...I was just doing my duty..." Bartus said nothing.

"Could had it been another way?" Asked Yumil.

"Not with bandit like that guy." Said Bartus. "He would have just continued until his demise."

Yumil looked at the sky and she only saw the stars.

"...Can my duty be accomplish that way?" Asked Yumil.

"I guess it is the only way when people want to kill you...Some want bad stuff..." Said Bartus. "You are the prophet...What you are doing is the right thing...So...You shouldn't be hesitated with what you are doing. You represent peace...That is the duty of the prophet to maintain peace...But you have to fight for it sometime..."

"Zazak told me that a few times." Said Yumil. "You're both right...Maybe...Things like death...Had to happen."

"It will take a long time for you to get over this...The real world isn't pretty." Said Bartus.

"...Thanks to you three...I think...It is good that I'm seeing the real world from my own eyes..." Said Yumil. "I'm tired now...I'll go to sleep."

"Me too." Said Bartus.

They both walked at the camp where they lay down. Bartus looked at Yumil.

"You know...You should sleep with your head on my belly." Said Bartus.

"? Why?" Asked Yumil.

"Because you are going to end up here anyway." Said Bartus. "I don't mind it anymore."

"Alright." Said Yumil.

She lay down and putted her head of Bartus gut. She pressed lightly and the fur of the Jiralhanae was soft while his stomach was a little hard. They said nothing for a while.

"Bartus...Sleep well." Said Yumil.

"You too." Said Bartus.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 12 is over. I have a few hesitations on different scene after the fight but I think it is alright.<p>

Next one: A special transportation


	14. Chapter 13: A special transportation

AC: This is chapter 13 and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 13: A special transportation**

Bartus, Sako'Gamai, Yumil and Zazak walked on the road at the direction of the town. They were not the best group since Bartus, Sako'Gamai and Zazak are sometimes arguing against each other's. Yumil just listened to them because their argue are not important and they argue mostly on the same thing.

Bartus said that Sako'Gamai is a stinky Sangheili, Sako'Gamai replied the same way. Sako'Gamai said that Zazak is small and Zazak shouted the he is not small. Zazak and Bartus just glared a few times but it is just for the sake of glaring. Zazak had some respect for Bartus when he rescued Yumil so it's not going very far in their insult. They continued walking for a while until they heard the sound of something rolling behind then. They turned around and they saw 2 caravans moving at their direction.

The caravans were pulled by big beast with 6 legs. The group cannot see the rest, covered with a silver armor binding their mouth and most of their head. Their body had green/brown fur. 2 horns appeared at the side of the head. The caravans are simply made in wood.

"An old genre caravan." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Woah!" Shouted someone.

The caravans stopped.

"Hello stranger." Said the guide of the first caravan.

"A human." Said Bartus.

"Hello." Said Yumil with a smile.

"What are a group like you walking in the forest?" Asked the man.

The man is a human. He has black skin covering his body. He has black and long hair attached with a red rope. He had brown eyes looked at the group. He wears a red pants only without any clothes for his chest. He has a muscular body, but not too muscular.

"We are moving at the direction of Sky city." Said Yumil.

"I should have guess by the direction you were going." Said the human. "The name is Sebaro."

"My name is Yumil." She said. "This is Bartus, Zazak and Sako'Gamai." She finished with a small smile.

"What's going on here?" Asked someone. The voice was resonating and showed that it didn't came out of a mouth.

When 2 head came out of the caravan and they saw 2 identical Mgalekgolo. Bartus can guess they are soul brother.

They both have small, orange, worm-like beings called Lekgolo on their body. They are 12,4 ft tall and it was a little intimidating for Yumil and a lot for Zazak who is 3 times smaller. They are the one who are bipedal like the group in morphology. They both wear what they call a shell over most of their body except at place where they can articulate. He shell is black color with a few lines on it. They have spikes on their back.

"Why did we stop?" Asked another voice behind them.

It was the second caravan in which were one Sangheili.

"Hello Miss." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Well...Only a Sangheili can recognise a female easily." Said Sebaro.

"I am Menki'Segaro." Said the Sangheili glaring at the 4 with mistrust.

She is a Sangheili of 6,7ft tall. Her jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like "lips" with 6 teeth. Her skin is brown/silver over all of his body on here reptilian body. She has brown eyes. Her body is muscular but it is more thin compare to Sako'Gamai. She wears a cloth of purple color and covered her body. It covers her legs, her chest except the right part of her chest and her right arm.

"You are lovely." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Forget about it." She said to him. "So...Why did we stop?"

"Well...I was wondering why they are walking here." Said Sebaro.

"She said that they are going to Sky city." Said one of the Mgalekgolo.

"They don't know that they can't enter in there?" Said the other one.

"Don't know what?" Asked Zazak.

"You cannot enter in the town without an authorisation or someone important." Said Sebaro.

"Everyone knows that." Said a Mgalekgolo. "Sebaro. It's time to go. We don't have to lose too much time if we want to enter in the town."

"Wait!" Shouted Sako'Gamai. "We need to enter in the town. That is why we are going there...Can you bring us with you?"

"Sorry but we cannot accept to bring stranger with us. Even if we accept, they will not let you enter once you reach the town." Said Sebaro.

"We need to enter in the town. It's..." Sako'Gamai tried to find something to complete his sentence but Bartus cut him.

"Is there a way we can enter in the town with you?" Asked Bartus.

"Sorry but you cannot change our mind." Said Sebaro. "It's sad but...We cannot accept you to enter in the town with us. It will be useless anyway to ask for our help." He looked at the others.

"I have 100 silver coins and 2 golden coins." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Yeah..." Said Sebaro who hesitated.

"BY THE HALO! OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Screamed both Mgalekgolo. "WE NEVER MADE SO MUCH MONEY!"

"You and your accurse greed." Said Menki'Segaro.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the 2 Mgalekgolos.

"Well...I cannot accept...Even if we tried you cannot enter...Unless." Said Sebaro. The 2 Mgalekgolos grunted. "Never mind."

"Unless what?!" Shouted Bartus.

He walked closer and he looked at the human.

"Unless you enter into the show we are preparing. We have extra stuff and need some diversification." Said Sebaro.

"What's your profession?" Asked Zazak.

"We are performers. We have to use all of our special ability." Said Sebaro.

"Performers?" Asked Bartus. "Hum...What if we become those extra performers?"

The 3 others looked at each other's and Sako'Gamai wasn't interested in that.

"Well...We always decide in team." Said Sebaro. "What do you think?"

"For the money...YES!" Shouted the 2 Mgalekgolos.

"*Sigh* I am against it...We don't know them...They might try to steal us...Haven't you see the Jiralhanae? He is an exhibitionist. He just had to move his loincloth and shows everything." Said Menki'Segaro.

"I am not an exhibitionist!" Shouted Bartus.

"Well..." Said Zazak.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Bartus to the Unggoy.

"Well..." Sebaro hesitated and he said nothing.

He looked at Yumil. His heart started to beat a little faster when he saw her and her beauty. He didn't know what to say and also why he started to feel his body getting warmer. The 2 Mgalekgolos looked at him and they wondered why his face took some red color.

Zazak saw that he knew there was an opportunity. He knew how human works.

"Yumil...Cuter." Whispered Zazak.

Yumil didn't know why he asked that. She decided to listen to him and she looked at the eyes of Sebaro and she passed her hand in her hair and she moved them. She then gave the other human her charming eyes. Sebaro became redder.

"Well...If you want so much...Alright." Said Sebaro a little shy. "But if you try anything...We will not hesitate to kill you. We might not be warrior but we know how to deal with anyone."

Bartus, Yumil, Zazak and Sako'Gamai looked at the 4 and they knew it was the true. They do not appear to be warrior like Sebaro claim, but they clearly had fighting experience.

"Thank you." Said Yumil.

Menki'Segaro looked at them with mistrust but the vote had been done.

"We will continue for the rest of the day." Said Sebaro. "After all...We will be soon out of the forest."

The 4 nod at the performer.

"Then, we will search for something you can do as a show." Said Sebaro. "You will have to participate, because they will be watching what you are doing."

"But before that, you need a health check." Said a Mgalekgolo.

"Or we cannot prepare a few things for the show. The weight, height, age, muscles, etc. is very important or it can be mortal." Said the other one.

"It will not be something you will like." Said Menki'Segaro. "Anyway...How are we going to split them...I don't want that Sangheili near me."

"We already too lot of place in this caravan...I guess we can have the 2 smallest one...But Menki'Segaro hated Jiralhanae." Said Sebaro.

"In the end, it leaves me with the Sangheili." Replied Menki'Segaro.

"Yeah...Unless the 2 Mgalekgolos moved with you." Said Sebaro.

"..." She looked at them. "Naw...Not worth it. Fine. The Sangheili can come and the human." Said Menki'Segaro.

"Alright, we will have the Jiralhanae and the Unggoy with us then." Said Sebaro. "It will be a little squishy but it will not be too much of a problem for you...Right?"

"No problem." Said Bartus.

Zazak wasn't sure about that. Yumil will be with 2 sangheilis and he didn't know who they are.

"You have to accept." Said Bartus. He then whispered in the ears of Zazak. "It's the only way. You cannot act too much protective or you'll silently say that Yumil is a very important human."

"Alright." Said Zazak unsure.

Yumil walked at the direction of the Sangheili caravan with Sako'Gamai while the 2 others joined the human and the 2 Mgalekgolos. Yumil and Sako'Gamai had enough place inside to sit there. Sako'Gamai looked at the female Sangheili Menki'Segaro who glared at him and threaten silently to cut his throat.

In the other one, they didn't have enough space to sit there. The 2 Mgalekgolos took lot of space and Bartus is also an imposing one. They are all squish inside the caravan and they grunted and whined a little except Zazak who is small enough not to be bothered like the others. He was only bothering Bartus.

During the rest of the day, they traveled inside the caravan until they are outside the forest. It was a long and hard moment for the caravan of Zazak and Bartus because of the little space they have. When the night came, Bartus legs were painful and he had trouble moving them. He flexed them so the blood can travel once again.

"I was glade not to walk for a day...But when I thought about it...I think it's better walking...My legs are killing me." Said Bartus.

"Not me." Said Zazak.

"That's because you were on my lap! We didn't have enough space for you!" Shouted Bartus. "Those 2 are so big."

Bartus then said nothing to Zazak. Zazak didn't try to defend himself.

"I will say it was nice not to walk for once." Said Sako'Gamai. He turned at the direction of the female Sangheili and moved closer to her. "With a special lady."

"Talk to me again and I'll break your bones!" Shouted Menki'Segaro. She took a long knife and she showed she know how to use it.

"Alright...Alright...Don't need to play so tough." Said Sako'Gamai. He backed away.

Sebaro sat beside Yumil and he looked at her.

"So...Are you glad to be outside the forest?" Asked Sebaro.

"Yeah...I'll put this behind me." Said Yumil when she thought about it. "It's nice of you to let us in."

"Well...That's us. Don't be hard of Menki...She's the though one and she watches us." Said Sebaro. "Why are you protected by a Jiralhanae? They will not accept to be a guardian or watch anyone...Especially humans or Sangheili without a reason or a very good paid."

"That's because-" She was cut by Zazak.

"He owed her."

"..." Bartus glared at Zazak but said nothing. He had nothing as explanation is the few times they have. In a way, it was true. "Yeah...I owed her."

"Wonder what you did for him to feel the need to escort you? Anyway...I think the Unggoy don't want us to know." Said Segaro.

"I can also question you." Said Bartus. "Why are those 2 Mgalekgolos even with you? They do not associate a lot with anyone else."

"Segaro took care of us in time of need and we became performers." They said. They didn't give more explanation.

"Personal...Then forget my questions." Said Bartus.

"Alright...It's time we explain to you what will happen tomorrow, since we have to stay put for a while." Said Menki'Segaro.

"Since you will pass as performers...We need to find you talents...And prepare information's for the guards." Said Segaro.

"Information?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Yeah...You already said that when we meet." Said Bartus.

"Yes. Information likes...What's your weight, size, gender, reason to enter in the town, etc." Said Segaro. "Now I feel like repeating myself."

"The guard of the city once thought I was a male Sangheili and we lose an entire day to explain that I'm a female...That's until a male Sangheili was a guard when they switch." Said Menki'Segaro. "So...It will be a little hard core when we obtain information's."

"Hard...core?" Asked Yumil.

"Yeah...They are very specific with info...So...The 2 Mgalekgolos will have the job to obtain it...Since they don't care about what you look like...naked." Said Segaro a little nervously.

"...That's a little exaggerated for surveillance." Said Sako'Gamai.

The group agreed about this while the performers sighed.

"...You have no choice...It's with them or the guards...And they are not gentle." Said Segaro.

"...Fine." Said Bartus. "We will do this."

"I don't see what the problem is." Said Yumil.

Bartus and Zazak remembered the hot source incident and they knew she wasn't kidding.

"After all, I showed it too-" Yumil was cut by Bartus.

"Enough! Just enough!" He shouted. "I think it's time to rest. It isn't going to be an easy tomorrow."

They agreed and they prepare to sleep. Bartus noticed well that Menki'Segaro glared at him. He knew that she knew he saw Yumil naked and the glare accused him of being a pervert. Bartus just hoped she won't say anything.

Bartus then looked at Segaro who talked with Yumil for a while and he grunted a little before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of chapter 13. I hope you like it. It wasn't that easy but I think I'm doing good.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Preparation for Skycity

AC: Chapter 14 is ready. I hope you like it. The plot will move more once they are in the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 14: Preparation for Skycity**

It was the morning and everyone was up in the group. Bartus looked at them and he saw Menki'Segaro glaring at him...Again.

"You really hate me." Commented Bartus.

"Your kind is the less trustworthy on this world." Said Menki'Segaro.

"Coming from the mouth of a Sangheili...Something that has no value." Replied Bartus.

"Alright." Said Segaro. "No need for you to act like kids."

"Shut up!" Shouted Menki'Segaro.

"That's a girl." Said Sako'Gamai to Yumil and the 2 Mgalekgolos.

"True." Said the 2 Mgalekgolos.

"Alright...So...You want us to prepare ourselves...How?" Asked Zazak.

"First...The 2 Mgalekgolos will give you a physical examination. Weight, high, etc. and see if everything is alright. You need to be ready and healthy for this." Said Segaro.

"They absolutely don't care about you being naked, like we said yesterday. Gender is not very important for them." Said Menki'Segaro.

"We have to do all that before eating." Said Segaro. "Who's the less patient one?"

"..." The 4 said nothing.

"I'll go first." Said Yumil.

The 3 others looked at her.

"I thought the female humans are shyer than the male one." Commented Sako'Gamai.

"Not necessary." Said Zazak. "She isn't shy that much. I'll...be the last please." Adds Zazak nervously and putting his hands on his back.

"Fine." Said the two others.

"Come with us." Said the Mgalekgolos.

Yumil followed them.

"If anyone tried to look at her...I'll kill them with my knife." Said Menki'Segaro.

The four males nodded at the warning.

Yumil followed the two Mgalekgolos and they stopped when they were away.

"Alright. You can strip. You can take all your...time." Said one Mgalekgolo.

Yumil was already stripped and they looked at her naked. They didn't expect her to do that without any hesitation.

"...Alright...That was...too fast for me." Said the Mgalekgolo.

"First human to ever strip without questioning or hesitating." Said the other one.

"What? I don't see what the problem is." Said Yumil.

"...Okay...Now...Let's see what your weight is." Said the two Mgalekgolos.

"Alright." Said Yumil.

She looked at the balance and she climbed on it. They waited for a while and the weight was present.

"Alright...We already measure you...5,8ft. tall for 156 lbs weight...It's healthy." Said the two Mgalekgolos. "Not very muscular...Alright...Breast size is also ask."

"Alright...I don't mind that." Said Yumil looking at them without any reaction.

The Mgalekgolos took the breast measurement. They also wonder why she didn't see the problem in this and in their mind; she is the weirdest female human they ever see.

"Hum...C size...It's a medium breast for female humans...Not too big or not too small." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"So...Anything else?" Asked Yumil.

"A few other things." They said.

They asked some questions and after a while, Yumil returned to the group, with her clothes on.

"We are done with her. Who's the next one?" They asked.

Bartus and Sako'Gamai stomach grunted very strongly. They were both hungry and wanted to eat the sooner they could.

"My turn!" They both shouted.

They looked at each other's. Segaro and Menki'Segaro knew a fight will come soon between them. Zazak also saw it coming too.

"Three...Two...One...Fight." Said Zazak.

The Sangheili and the Jiralhanae ran at the direction of the Mgalekgolos and they tackle each other's. Bartus pushed Sako'Gamai away, but he didn't lose balance and he ran once again. He grabbed the legs of Bartus and he felt on the ground. Sako'Gamai then walked on the head of Bartus and made him eat the dirt while the Sangheili joined the Mgalekgolos.

"Better luck next time Jiralhanae." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Dammit!" Shouted Bartus. "I'm so hungry."

"You are next Bartus...Just want to be the last." Said Zazak.

Bartus stomach grunted.

Sako'Gamai had stripped himself after a minute of hesitation. He took out his coat. His body is muscular with his chest and legs are visible and the Mgalekgolos saw it was more develop than the rest of his body.

"Never a Sangheili with these muscular legs." Said Mgalekgolos.

"I've train them to be the fastest Sangheili." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...Your things is also very big...Must be fun for your female." Said one Mgalekgolo.

"You speak like you are curious about it." Said Sako'Gamai. "Also...I'm still a virgin."

"Sex isn't something we really have. Anyway...Let's measure your weight and size." Said the other one.

"Alright." Said Sako'Gamai.

It passed fast and it was already over.

"8,1 ft...Not the tallest...Weight...It's 428 lb. It's heavier than normal...But your legs are very heavy compare to the rest so...Not unhealthy." They said.

"Good...Can I at lease put my underwear now?" Asked the Sangheili.

"No." They said.

"*A silent complain before breathing deeply* Fine...What's next?" Asked the Sangheili.

"You need to tell us the reason of your presence in the town and a few other things. Yumil said you join the group in the forest. You weren't together from the start." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"...Fine...I've heard a rumor that there is something in Sky city." Said Sako'Gamai. "I've heard that there is a slave ring in the city and I intent to destroy it."

"What?" They said.

"Yeah...A slave ring. They kidnap and sell people as slave." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Why do you want to find and destroy it?" Asked the Mgalekgolos. "Because we cannot let them know that."

"It's the only thing I can do...It's all about honor." Said Sako'Gamai.

"...Never heard of Sangheili honor that way." Said one Mgalekgolo.

"They always used it in action or after it for justification." Said the other one.

"..." Sako'Gamai said nothing and he looked away.

"Let's get out of this and continue with the next question." Said the Mgalekgolos.

After a while, it was over and Sako'Gamai returned to the rest of the group. Bartus looked at the Sangheili and glared dangerously at him. Sako'Gamai gave him an insult with his body language of his people and walked away to eat his breakfast with Yumil.

Bartus putted his hand on his stomach and he could feel the pain. His stomach reclaimed food.

"I'll eat a lot when this is over." Whispered Bartus.

He then joined the two Mgalekgolos.

"Alright. Strip." They said.

Bartus didn't take long since he didn't have a lot to take off. When he was naked, they checked a few things.

They checked his size and he was 9,2ft tall. He was tall and muscular.

"Time for your weight." They said.

Bartus climbed on the balance and they checked his weight. They looked at him.

"Come closer." They said.

Bartus grunted and he walked closer. He then saw them pushing his stomach and also his belly to check his fat.

"You are 2 200lb. That explain because you are more muscular than most of your kind...But you are also fat." They said.

"...You call me fat!" He shouted.

"Yes. You are only forcing your stomach to look normal." They said. "You can't fool us. So stop doing that now."

"..." Bartus grunted. "Fine..."

He stopped forcing his stomach to look normal and he now appeared to be a little fat.

"Yeah...Fat." They said.

"It was clear since you ate a lot...And I mean...A lot." Said the first Mgalekgolo.

"So it is easy to deduce it." Said the other one.

"So what...You want me to look like that when we enter in the town!" Shouted Bartus.

"Yeah." The two Mgalekgolos said.

"You know that the Sangheili will mock me." Said Bartus.

"Like you're going to let that go." They replied.

"Dammit!" Shouted Bartus. "It's not my fault I love eating so much!"

"It's not that much fat." Said the first Mgalekgolo.

"Not enough to seriously consider a diet." Said the other one.

"No one will make me do that." Grunted Bartus very aggressively. "If you tried this...You will lose some worms that made your body holding that way."

"You can try. The last one...Not a pretty death." The two Mgalekgolos just said.

"...Anything else...I want to eat." Said Bartus when his stomach grunted louder.

"Was it recent or not?" They asked.

"...Recent...I was staying at the same place longer than expected...I often walk and hunt criminals or any targets for money." Said Bartus.

"Closer to the nomad type then...Alright...We have a few more questions..." The Mgalekgolos asked Bartus some questions and he answered all of them.

Bartus returned to the group, with his loincloth back on and he saw them looking at him.

"First one to comment at me will be destroyed!" Shouted Bartus.

No one said anything. Zazak had the opportunity but he is more worried about himself. His turn is coming.

Sako'Gamai didn't hesitate after a few seconds.

"Not only are you stinky, you're fat!" Shouted the Sangheili before mocking him.

Bartus saw red and he grabbed his hammer.

"You're dead Sangheili!" Shouted Bartus running after him and smashing the ground. He cannot hit Sako'Gamai because he was too fast.

Everyone else watched the chase and didn't dare stop it.

"Let's go while they are busy." Said Zazak.

Zazak followed the Mgalekgolos. He followed them until the moment came.

"Alright...It is time to strip...except for the methane...We have a way to go around it." They said. "We don't want you to die."

"Alright." Said Zazak.

He took his armor off and only his mask and the methane backpack remain on him. He looked at them and he waited them to start. The two Mgalekgolos checked his weight and size.

"Size...4 ft...Very short." They comment.

"You call me short!" Shouted Zazak glaring at them. His voice was high pinch and made him sound ridiculous.

"It's smaller than normal...Didn't mean anything bad..." Said one Mgalekgolo.

"Sorry if it hurts you." Said the other one. "Next...weight..."

"After taking out the methane tank and the mask out of equation...Around 225 lb." They said together. "Also...We couldn't help but...Notice the scars on your back on your exoskeleton."

"..." Zazak said nothing.

"Don't want to talk about it...Alright...Let's check behind the backpack." They said.

They walked around Zazak but he jumped over their hands and used those to jump away.

"No time for anyone to be difficult. You cannot enter in town if you don't let us check." Said the two Mgalekgolos.

"...Fine...Just...Don't say anything and let's this over with." Said Zazak.

The Mgalekgolos wondered why he was nervous about showing this part of his body. They carefully moved the methane tank, to the surprise of Zazak, and they stopped moving.

"It is the-" They were cut.

"Yeah! Happy." Said Zazak.

"You're...I can see why." Said one Mgalekgolo.

"Does...Does the town really need to see and know of his existence?" Asked Zazak.

"...In theory yes...But..." They said nothing.

"But..." Said Zazak so they continue.

"This mark can be hidden with well use paint." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"Can you do it?" Asked Zazak.

"..." They then made a mocking sound. "Of course we can." They then laughed a little before turning back to their serious voice. "We just need the paint and carefully applied on your exoskeleton." They said. "We will go search for it."

"Wait...Can this also be kept...between us?" Asked Zazak.

"...Normally...We will say no, but this...This is different." They said.

"Thank you." Said Zazak. "That makes 5 peoples...Including myself that know about it."

"..." They then said nothing and they go search for the paint. When they were far from the Unggoy one of them said what's in their mind. "I thought it was over."

"It isn't...Sadly." Said the other one.

Zazak putted his hand on his back.

"This will never fully disappear...But I can hide it...Until my death." Said Zazak.

The others already finished eating except Bartus who lost some of his time chasing the Sangheili and never caught him, totally. Sako'Gamai had a mark on his face where he received a punch when he dropped his guard and thought it was over.

"I hate your second breath." Commented Sako'Gamai.

"That's because you are an idiot." Said Menki'Segaro.

Bartus smelt the smell of hormone in the air. He knew there was something until he saw where the stench came from. Segaro was currently talking with Yumil and he could smell the hormone of love. Segaro was just talking to her but his body gave some tip. He looked at Yumil and his face was a little red. He didn't mind that until he also smelt it from Yumil who answered positively without really knowing it.

"So...Your Unggoy friend took some time to come back." Said Segaro.

"I know...Maybe he talks with them." Said Yumil.

"You're...close to him." Said Segaro.

"He's my best friend...Always here for me...Maybe a little less now that we are traveling...But it's for a good reason." Said Yumil.

"Yeah...Then..." Segaro moved his hand on his hair.

"Your face is turning red...Are you alright?" Asked Yumil also moving her hair.

"! Yeah...You're very...pretty." Said Segaro. His hands moved a little, giving an instinct message.

"..." Yumil face also turned red. She didn't know he was trying to charm her. "Thank you." She winked without really knowing it. "You're nice too."

Bartus watched it and he knew there was love in the air. The hormone smells became stronger between then and he knew that their body language did most of the work. They are answering positively to the signals. He grunted lightly and he stopped eating for a while and he watched them. He felt a little angry in him when he saw Segaro talking with Yumil.

"So...What do you like?" Asked Segaro.

"Well...I think I like flowers...I don't see them often but the smell is good." Said Yumil.

Bartus watched this and he looked at Segaro.

Serago didn't notice him, focusing on Yumil.

"So...Do you have a man in your life?" Asked Segaro.

"? What do you mean?" Asked Yumil.

Segaro said nothing and it felt a little awkward.

"I mean..." Segaro intake strongly. "Are you in love with anyone?"

"...No." Said Yumil with her cheek turning red.

_Yes! _Shouted Segaro in his mind. He then looked at Bartus and he saw him glaring at him with hints of intimidation. He wondered if he had feelings for her or he is just protecting her since Bartus is her guardian. Either way, he will not let him intimidated him.

"Alright then." Said Segaro with a smile.

Bartus smelt the hormone even stronger now from Segaro as if all inhibition had been put away. He saw Segaro moving closer to Yumil when he decided to cut this moment. He walked between them and he sat.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Asked Bartus.

Segaro gave him the glare meaning: «Get out of the f****** way».

Bartus looked at him with a «No way» in his eyes.

"We were just...talking." Said Yumil.

_Well...This is serious. _Thought Bartus when she didn't say everything. "Talking. Okay. So...Any of you know it takes so long for the Unggoy?"

"Not really." Said Segaro looking at him. "Bartus...Do you care for Yumil?"

"Wh-" Bartus forced himself to stop talking. "..." He looked at Yumil. "A little. I am paid to watch her after all."

Yumil looked at him and dropped her head.

"That is not enough to just stick in her way like that." Replied Segaro. "It's more than just your job."

"...Then yeah...I care a little for her wellbeing." Said Bartus.

Zazak and the 2 Mgalekgolos came back in time before Segaro asked another question that might force him to move away.

"Sorry we took more time. The balance broke and we had to repair it." Said the two Mgalekgolos.

"Alright...After this...We will search your talents that can be used and get to the town." Said Menki'Segaro.

After a few minutes, it was time to see what the group can do for the performers.

"Before we start searching what you can do...We can tell you what we do in our show." Said Segaro. "I'll start by me. I am a dancer in our group with my exotic dance."

He then showed a few of his moves that asked graces and elegances, which was not something tag with masculinity among human.

"That's...Something a female usually do." Commented Bartus.

Sako'Gamai and Zazak agreed with him. Segaro just ignored them.

"I'm a knife thrower. Some is attached to a wheel and I throw dagger around their body." Said Menki'Segaro.

"...Interesting." Said Sako'Gamai.

"I won't miss you if you tried anything." Warned Menki'Segaro.

"As for us! We are...Illusionist." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"Illusionist?" Asked Yumil.

"We are master of deception of all senses...Even the powerful smells of the Jiralhanae." They said.

"I'll believe it when I see it...And you two are Illusionist...Why not the strongest being?" Asked Bartus.

"We are just average strong for our kind." They replied.

"For the 4 of you...What can it be?" Asked Segaro.

"I'm a master with my sword...I can cut through metal." Said Sako'Gamai. "I also know a technique I've learn a while ago by my master."

"...Alright...It can be promising...Anything else?" Asked Menki'Segaro.

"Not really...Running fast isn't that much impressive." Said Sako'Gamai.

"Sword technique it is." Said Segaro.

"I can walk on thin rope." Said Yumil.

"What?!" Shouted Bartus, Zazak and Sako'Gamai.

"True...Sometimes I had to walk on thin rope...I have good balance." Said Yumil.

"Let's...check it out now." Said Segaro.

The two Mgalekgolos brought a rope and they extend it.

"You'll walk on it to show if you can do it." Said Segaro. "It's better to know if it is real or not when you cannot kill yourself." He finished with concern.

Bartus helped Yumil to climb on the shoulders of the Mgalekgolo. She then ran on the rope without any trouble to the other side and jumped on the ground.

Everyone looked at her impress.

"...When did you learn to do that?" Asked Zazak.

"When I want to go out a few times...I do that...No one ever knew I could do that or all rope would have been cut." Said Yumil.

"That's stronger balance than me." Said Sako'Gamai. "I cannot ran like you on a rope. But...You ignore you could use symbology?"

"Yeah...I never try it." Said Yumil.

"Okay...You two?" Asked Segaro.

"...Well..." Zazak looked at Menki'Segaro. "I'm good at my energy bow but it's less impressive than Menki. Maybe I can do something else." He stood up and he started thinking about it.

"You Bartus?" Asked Menki'Segaro. "Anything special except being...You?"

Bartus grunted at this.

"Yeah." He showed his arms. "I can lift one Mgalekgolo with my arms."

"You're mad...We are 10 000 pounds each. You will not be able to lift us!" Shouted the Mgalekgolos.

"Oh yeah? Let me try." Said Bartus.

He walked at the direction of one Mgalekgolo and he took his waist. He grunted at the effort and the Mgalekgolo wasn't moving.

"Forget about it...You can't...What?!" Shouted the Mgalekgolo surprise.

He didn't touch the ground anymore and Bartus lifted him higher. He then used more of his strength and he lifted the Mgalekgolo over him.

"So...Grrrr! Want to eat...Your words?" Asked Bartus.

"...You can!" The Mgalekgolo shouted surprise. "Yeah." He admitted.

Bartus putted him on the ground and he sat on the ground and panted.

"Still...Not that easy." Said Bartus.

"That is very impressive...Even for your kind." Said Segaro.

Everyone else where impress.

"Yeah...I hope I don't want to do it often..." Said Bartus exhausted.

"So...Found anything Unggoy?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Still nothing very- GUAH!" Shouted Zazak. He tripped on the rope left on the ground and he spin on the ground and he hit the caravan. Then, a bottle of blue paint left in the caravan felt on him and Zazak squeaked his way out with his high pinched voice.

They all looked at him and they couldn't help but laugh at his misery.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Shouted Zazak. He stood up but he slipped on the paint and felt on the ground again.

"Good thing this paint is easy to get off. Just need enough water to clean you and your armor." Said Menki'Segaro.

"Good." Said Zazak.

"You should be a clown." Said Sako'Gamai. "It suits you."

"..." Zazak said nothing but he took his bow and fired an arrow near him, between his legs.

Sako'Gamai jumped surprise, but he didn't stop laughing.

"It's a good idea." Said Segaro. "With your voice, you are naturally funny."

"...Alright." Said Zazak.

"Why did you take it better than when I suggest it?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Because he is not a Sangheili...And you are often mocking us." Said Zazak.

"..." Sako'Gamai said nothing.

"Alright...Now that everything is ready...I think we should go now...After Zazak is cleaned." Said the Mgalekgolos.

They then prepared themselves and they depart at the direction of sky city.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 14 end. I know their talent aren't the best...But they don't really have that much time and had to use what they can do.<p>

Next chapter: Entering in Skycity.


	16. Chapter 15: Entering Skycity

AC: Here's a short chapter. The next one will be more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 15: Entering Skycity**

The 2 caravans continued their travel at the direction of Skycity. In the last caravan, Yumil sat beside Menki'Segaro and they watched the track while Sako'Gamai was in the back because Menki'Segaro didn't want him to be near her.

"Alright everyone...Look up there...The city is right there." Said Segaro in the front caravan.

"Alright." Said Yumil. She knew about the town since she visited it a while ago but it was still interesting for her to see it another way than before. She never explored it in his deep detail.

The city was a big one. They cannot see really well inside except the tall building at the middle of the town. The giant wall surrounding the city was blocking their view.

"Someone has a safety issues." Commented Sako'Gamai.

"First time here?" Asked Yumil.

"Yeah." Said Sako'Gamai. "I don't travel that much. One good thing though...I've cross path with-"

"If you're going to say me then shut up!" Shouted Menki'Segaro.

"..." Sako'Gamai shouted up and said nothing. _One day...I'll get you. _He said in his mind.

"Okay...Everyone knows how it will go?" Asked Segaro.

"Yeah. You will give them the info those Mgalekgolos obtain about us and we all know what our excuse are." Said Bartus.

"Thanks again for helping us." Said Yumil.

"If there is one good thing in all of this...Is that I'm not the only female anymore." Said Menki'Segaro. "The only good thing."

"Alright...Here we go." Said Segaro.

They continued traveling until they reached the door. They saw the 2 guards near the immense door. The guards are Mgalekgolos and probably soul brother, explained by their 2 own Mgalekgolos.

"Since it is 2 of our kind...I think it will be easier to enter." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"Alright...Hope nothing goes wrong." Said Segaro.

"In every story...There is always something that goes wrong for the heroes." Grunted Bartus.

"Halt stranger! It is forbidden to enter in Sky city without authorisation." Said the Mgalekgolos guarding the door.

"Do not worry. We obtain the authorisation from your contact at the port of Shamara." Said Segaro.

"Alright...Show us the paper." Orders the guard.

Segaro gave them the paper and they looked at it. They then looked at the group and inside the caravan.

"The papers said 4 performers...Why are you the double?" Asked the guards.

"We've meet those performers among the way." Said Segaro. "They were coming with us and they got their permission stolen."

"From where they obtain the authorisation?" Asked the guards.

"They obtain it from the Capital." Said Menki'Segaro.

"...So? No paper equal you stay outside." Said the guards.

"Sure...Like you obtain every information's that pass through you." Grunted Bartus.

One Mgalekgolo kicked his leg.

"Not part of the plan." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"A Jiralhanae...Figures he will say something stupid." Said the guards.

"Y-Humm..." Bartus was silenced by Zazak and the Mgalekgolos before he said anything else.

"Maybe you will check the information inside...Or you can let them come with us. They are also performers and...The more the better right?" Asked Segaro.

"Sorry but you will not change our mind!" The guards Mgalekgolo shouted. "We cannot enter anyone who didn't receive permission."

"You are a pain in the ass you know that." Said Sako'Gamai. "You cannot be a little flexible?"

"Shut up imbecile." Grunted Menki'Segaro.

"You sure have a group of aggressive friends with you...Dangerous for us." Said the guards.

"Pardon them...They didn't receive the best manner." Said Menki'Segaro.

"Alright...I didn't want to come at this." Whispered Segaro.

"Do it." Said the Mgalekgolos. "We have lots of money for helping them in danger."

Segaro looked at them and he sighs. He putted his hand behind him and called his symbol power on his hand.

"You can do an exception please. They are not dangerous and they cannot help themselves if anyone stole their authorisation." Said Segaro. He moved his hand slowly and the guards looked at the symbol on his hand without being aware of what's going on.

"Well...We don't know...If we are caught up...We are in trouble." Said the guards.

Sako'Gamai, Bartus, Zazak and Yumil watched what was going on and they wondered what is happening.

"What is happening?" Asked Zazak.

"That is simple...You see...Segaro can also use his symbology ability." Said the 2 Mgalekgolos. "He doesn't like using it because he has the power to control temporarily the mind of everyone...Even our species which is almost impossible since our body is made of worms...To put it simply. His power is great but he can only use it in a suggestive way. He doesn't take full control of the mind."

"I see." Said Bartus. "The power of suggestion."

Segaro continued to use his power of suggestion but the Mgalekgolos are resilient and took more time than he thought.

"They will not cause trouble." Said Segaro.

"But...It is still possible." Said the guards hesitating even more.

"You can let it slide...No one is going to know about it...After all, it will be our little secret." Said Segaro.

"Well...Alright...But it's not going to be free...50 silver coins." They said.

The 2 Mgalekgolos in the caravan heard that and they knew they will lose some of Sako'Gamai payment for the help.

"...Made it 20." Said Segaro to reduce the damage for his 2 friends who are surely infuriated at the thought of losing so much money.

"Alright." They said.

Segaro took 20 silver coins that his 2 friends looked at the money and said silently their good-bye.

"Welcome in Sky city, don't cause any trouble in here." Said the guards.

They pulled a lever and the door slowly opened. Everyone watched the door opening and they then proceed inside the city. The city was big but not as much as the capital. The houses are all made of stone but there are some sectors that have known organic expansion. Those places have very thin street compare to the architecture expansion where the streets are large.

"Thank you." Said Yumil. "We wouldn't be able to enter if it wasn't from you."

"..." Menki'Segaro chuckles. "That is true...You are...Welcome. Except that ape man and this...retard Sangheili could have made this a failure."

Sako'Gamai said nothing.

"W-" Bartus was force to silence again by the 2 Mgalekgolos and Zazak.

"Where are we going?" Asked Zazak.

Bartus stopped fighting and they let his mouth free.

"We are going to our spot and prepare everything for the show. We will have to practice because we are starting in 8 days." Said Segaro.

"8 days!" Shouted Bartus and Zazak.

"Do not worry. I'm sure you have no problem with that...Once we are finish, you are good to do whatever you want." Said Segaro. "We do it only one time, prepare ourselves and then prepare for our departure."

"We have enough time. We only need a day for the 4 of us for the place to be ready...With you...Only half the day." Said the Mgalekgolos.

"Alright...So...It is soon diner time and I guess we are doing everything after eating." Said Bartus.

"You got it right. No one work well with an empty stomach." Said Segaro.

"Especially me." Said Bartus. He patted his stomach.

"Alright. Diner time." Said Sako'Gamai before anyone else.

* * *

><p>They were unaware that they were watched. No one saw him watching them since they enter in the city. He hid inside the shadow and he followed them. He then saw them reaching their destination and currently eating. He took out a mirror and he casted a symbol on the mirror and his reflection changed into 2 shapes.<p>

"Crazy...Bipolar...I've confirm the target is here." Said the spy. "They are currently with a group of...Performers."

"-That's good news. I want to kill them! They escape me and I want some blood!-" Shouted Crazy.

"Crazy...You cannot enter in this town...It is too much well-guarded for you." Said the spy.

"-What?! That is stupid! I'll just kill them and enter in town.-" Replied Crazy furiously.

"-Crazy! Calm down!-" Shouted the voice of Bipolar. "-He is right. We cannot let them found out that we are after them.-"

"Do not worry. I have a plan." Said the spy. "I have everything I need to kill them...discreetly...I just need to wait for an opportunity."

"-Not this silent kill again.-" Whined Crazy. "-Can't you just charge and kill them. What's fun in killing your way?-"

"I'm not here for fun...I am here to accomplish my mission with efficiency." Said the spy.

"-...Alright.-" Said Bipolar. "-Crazy...Report to base now. We need to talk about your failure. No more losing time!-"

"-Fine...-" Crazy face disappeared.

"-Do not fail. We cannot afford to let the prophet live.-" Said Bipolar.

"I know." He cut the communication. "Alright...I need to wait for the right moment."

* * *

><p>The day continued to pass until the night came. The group finished preparing the stage and they looked at it.<p>

"Well...We did a nice job...It's already over." Said Segaro.

"I agree...We really appreciate your help." Said the Mgalekgolos.

Yumil sat on the ground exhausted. She is not use for so much effort.

"Good...I don't think I could continue any longer." Said Yumil with a smile.

"That is a nice stage...It is good that this building can be used for that." Said Bartus.

"It's also our house...Temporarily of course...Okay." Said Segaro.

"Alright." Said Menki'Segaro entering in the talk. "We have seven days to be ready now. So...We will have 2 things to do...Practice and publicity."

"The four of you will practice." Said the two Mgalekgolos. "You need it more than us."

"Menki'Segaro and me will distribute the pamphlet about our future show. We will make some money with those new tricks. They didn't have anything for a while and they will be eager to have a show." Said Segaro.

"That's a good opportunity for us...This place is secure and the town is a little boring." Said Menki'Segaro.

"I know about it. There is not a lot happening here when I pass there a few times for bounty or mercenary job." Said Bartus.

"Alright. Let's call it the day then." Said Zazak. He let himself fall on the ground.

They all agree and they decide to rest.

* * *

><p>AC: Chapter 15 is done. There is nothing else to add so it is short.<p>

Chapter 16: Slave ring search begin.


	17. Chapter 16: Slave ring search begin

AC: Here's chapter 16 and we start some character development for Sako'Gamai. You will not know some things about him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Curse of the 5 halos<strong>

**Act 1: I live until I stop dancing**

**Chapter 16: Slave ring search begin**

They now had 6 days before presenting their show. Bartus was doing well and he often needed to sit down and restore his strength after lifting a heavy Mgalekgolo. He is never sure if he's lifting the same one or not and he just decided not to try and guess who he's lifting. He didn't even know their name. Yumil was doing well but they aren't starting to train her high in the air. They want to make sure everything was doing fine and it was. Segaro was just worried she wasn't ready before going and spread the word. Zazak had no trouble acting like a clown. Everyone laughed at him when he had his disguises. It was just so weird to see an Unggoy dressed like a clown. With an orange wig, a red nose and white makeup with orange that gave a stupid human face on the Unggoy, it was only laughable. He also had some clumsy actions and he had currently a headache.

The performers were present except Segaro. They watched that everything is going right. It was and they were glad about it. Segaro was busy making publicity.

Sako'Gamai was looking at the big metal and solid bar. He breathed lightly and slowly and focused on the bar. Menki'Segaro looked at him and she believed he couldn't do it. It was too much large to be cut with his katana. He breathed again and he moved his left feet backward. He then expired and he putted his tomb on the katana and lightly drew it. He then charged at the metal bar and he continued focusing. He then grabbed his katana and he slashed it. He cut it in half without any problem. Menki'Segaro saw it and she said nothing. She was impressed but she will not show it. She also didn't want to be too bad against him too.

"Not bad." She said to him.

"Anything to impress a lady." Said Sako'Gamai.

"..." She said nothing but she threw a knife near his head and hit a target. "Stop hitting me. You ruin the moment. You suck."

"You're hurting me." Said Sako'Gamai faking pain before turning serious. "Anyway...I'm ready. I don't need any more training for today. I have to look around. I'll be back when the sun comes down."

He turned around and walked away. Everyone except the 2 Mgalekgolos wondered where he was going but they let him go since he was definitely ready.

"I'll have to go too. My pause is over and I need to replace Segaro so he can eat." Said Menki'Segaro. "Don't cause any trouble." She then walked away without talking about consequence. She didn't even need it.

The rest continued their practicing.

Sako'Gamai was alone in the city and he said nothing for a while.

"Alright...If there is a slave ring...Where could it be located?" He wondered. He looked around and then at the map of the town he obtained yesterday. "I am at the middle of the town...The place where it will be the most likely to have it is...There. North of here. There is a concentration of poor people. Maybe they are closing their eyes in what's going on...Or I'm wrong."

He walked to the north part of Sky city and he started looking around carefully for anything special. Among the way, he heard a giggle sound that draws his attention.

He looked at it and he saw a little girl of his kind running at the direction of a big male Sangheili. The male picked her and throw her lightly in the air before catching her and moving her against his chest.

"Daddy...I love you." She said to her father, which was the big Sangheili.

"I know...Me too." The father replied.

He then moved his maw and started giggling the neck of his daughter and she laughed at it.

Sako'Gamai couldn't help but look away from this and dropping his head lower before sighing. He looked again with courage and he saw them together and happy. He is surprise to see that a biological parent was raising his progenitor. It was just too much strange for him. He then remembers that it is not Sangheili territory and Sangheili living in the holy kingdom lived another way. It was so strange for Sako'Gamai. At the same time of feeling insult, he also felt like he wanted this. It confused him.

He remembered that he was raise in "common rooms" to ensure that all members of his clan on an equal footing and progress in rank by merit of their abilities. He and his brother were few of the best in the common rooms of his clan with their powerful abilities. He lived with caretaker and other children. He never knew who was his father and his mother...And never will he. He didn't mind that much but seeing this made him wonder for a second. He shook his head and he continued walking, trying to forget what he saw.

* * *

><p>Segaro returned back in the building and he saw everyone practicing. He saw them making some progress except Zazak who was ready and could chill out, if he wasn't always watching Yumil. Segaro knew they were close and he felt like the Unggoy was her guardian and not the big Jiralhanae.<p>

Bartus ate his dinner while Yumil finished her training. She then picked her diner and she sat on the ground. Zazak then chill out and he ate his food by the side of Bartus. Segaro decided to talk to her again and he sat next to her.

The moment he did, Bartus smelt the hormones of love emitting from the 2 humans and he watched them. Zazak noticed it.

"What's the problem?" Asked Zazak.

"I smell it." Said Bartus.

"Smell what? Yourself?" Asked Zazak. "Because it stink. ***Bang!*** Ouch! My face! I'm cover with soup now."

"Watch your word too then." Replied Bartus. "Seriously...The problem is that Yumil and Segaro smell attraction."

"Attraction...You mean...love?" Asked Zazak.

"Yes...Look at them...Segaro is hitting on her." Grunted Bartus.

"...Are you...jealous?" Asked Zazak with a grin.

"...No...I fell nothing for her...Shouldn't you be worried?" Asked Bartus.

"We are on a mission...Despise the fact I'll prefer we haven't any...And that we have an army with us...We will separate soon and she recently had her period...So there is nothing to worry about during the next days." Said Zazak.

"...It might distract her later." Said Bartus.

"...*Sigh* You told me that if I intervene...It will be suspicious and you are the one acting now. You said we have to treat her like she is nothing special. You sure you're feeling nothing for her?" Asked Zazak.

"100% sure..." Replied Bartus giving him a glare.

"Fine...Listen...I'm protective against danger...But if there is one thing you should never enter in...Is love...Nothing forbid the prophet of choosing anyone he or she wants." Said Zazak. "So I have nothing to do in this situation."

They watched Yumil and Segaro and they saw their face turning red and blushing more and more.

"You find me beautiful in this." Said Yumil.

"Yes...This robe made you radiant...But mostly...It's just you...I don't know why. You're smile melt my heart." Said Segaro.

"You need help then. You might die." Said Yumil.

"Wait!" Shouted Segaro and he drew attention of everyone. "Not literally...It's an expression to say...I...like...you a lot." He finished, hesitating and turning even redder than before.

Yumil giggled a little.

"Sorry...I'm...a lot unaware of things...Bartus and Zazak teaches me a few things." Said Yumil.

"I can teach you some too..." Said Segaro.

"Like what?" Asked Yumil.

"Dancing for example. Maybe a few...other things too." Said the male human.

"That will be interesting." Said Yumil with a smile.

Bartus watched this.

"His other things better not be sex or-" He was cut by Zazak.

"Do you think he'll go that far?" Asked Zazak.

"Yes. Humans are beast when they think about sex." Said Bartus.

"So? Jiralhanae are too." Said Zazak.

Bartus said nothing but he grunted in frustration about this replies. He crossed his arms since he already finished eating. He watched them carefully without saying anything.

* * *

><p>Sako'Gamai reached his destination and he saw that it was really the area of the lower cast. The house was made of waste, wood, some old stone sculpted with poor and imprecise instrument. It was mostly gray and the habitants were...starving.<p>

"Looks like I've found the dark side of this city." Comment Sako'Gamai looking at the ground.

He entered in it and he looked around quietly. He wondered a little which species concentrated in the poor area. He found it quit when he just looked at those glaring at him with hate: Jiralhanae. There were also some humans living there but mostly Jiralhanae...Maybe a pack, from what he can guess. He knew he had no friends here and only enemies or habitant who will not give a s*** if anything happen to him.

He saw them and also that most of them barely had muscles over their fur. They are thin and weak. The Sangheili can only guess that they failed to adapt to this city rules and how it works. Jiralhanae are an aggressive species. They might not have honor, but they will rather die than to consider themselves lower than anyone else's.

_Bartus must be one exception. He didn't seem to mind that much to be under someone...In a way. _Thought Sako'Gamai.

Despises hating them with all his guts, he cannot help but fell some pity for them. He didn't understand why they decide to live here or even try to live her. He knew there is only 2 reasons for them to quit the continent where they live by their rules.

The first reason is exile. When one of them is a danger or betray their pack, but didn't deserve execution, they must leave the continent and they often choose this continent.

The second reason is after pack genocide. When packs are at war, they don't hesitate to kill and the few survivors quit the continent, when they cannot enter in a new pack.

He looked at them and he saw those two reasons.

One Jiralhanae looked in his eyes.

"We don't want your pity thing." He said.

Sako'Gamai then looked in front of him and focused in his mission. He knew that if the slave ring is there...The Jiralhanaes are behind it...And desperation might be one of their motivations.

He walked deeper in the town and scouted around when he saw 2 healthier Jiralhanaes walking at the opposite direction of him. He knew he had to follow them and that's what exactly he will do. He walked quietly and he hid behind a house. He saw other Jiralhanaes looked at him and they knew he was stalking them, but they didn't care and just want him out of their sight. They are too weak to be a threat and Sako'Gamai didn't want to provoke them. They are ready to fight even in this state. He followed the 2 healthier of their kind discreetly for a while.

* * *

><p>Bartus smelt only their hormones now and nothing else. He had problem continuing his training. Segaro was gone, but the hormones weren't and drive him crazy. He cannot think of anything else except that. Bartus kept telling himself he wasn't jealous and he was telling the true, in a way. He lifted the Mgalekgolo in the air when the Mgalekgolo gave a comment.<p>

"You're grumpier than usual. You sure don't like Segaro and Yumil together." He said.

"Let...me...focus." Said Bartus forcing to maintain him in the air.

"You're jealous right? A Jiralhanae loves a human." Said the Mgalekgolo.

It wasn't loud for anyone to hear but it really upset Bartus.

"GRRRRRAHHHH!" Screamed the Jiralhanae.

He threw the Mgalekgolo in the air and he landed 15 ft. away from Bartus strait on his head. The Mgalekgolo stood up and he looked at him.

"Talk about being sensible." He said with the worms moving to make a somewhat grin.

Bartus just wanted to destroy him but he left his hammer elsewhere.

"You lucky I'm unharmed!" Grunted Bartus.

"You can't beat me even armed." Replied the Mgalekgolo. His soul brother came by his side. "Because one of us is the two of us!"

"...Fine!" Shouted Bartus.

The day ended and it was starting to get late. Segaro and Menki'Segaro returned to them, but Sako'Gamai was still absent.

"You're back." Said Yumil with a smile. "So...Where's Sako'Gamai? He's starting to be late." She asked worried.

"Oh! I've seen him...After he hit on me one more time...He said he had some business to take care off...He'll be back tomorrow morning...If not...He's in the north sector of this city." Said Menki'Segaro.

They then started to eat their supper. Bartus and Zazak were once again together. The two Mgalekgolos were sitting by themselves, Menki'Segaro was eating alone and Segaro was with Yumil, which angers Bartus.

"You better calm down." Said Zazak. He took some distance so Bartus cannot throw him...If it was one of his intention or outburst.

"Don't you see what's going on? It's going to become a problem." Said Bartus.

Segaro looked at him and smiled. Bartus saw this as provocation and he wanted to do something when Zazak pulled his fur and made him suffer a little.

"You're not going to help your cause if you beat him up. Yumil will not like it." Said Zazak.

"...Here goes my plan." Grunted Bartus.

"Do you consider him a rival?" Asked Zazak.

"Listen to me. I **don't** love her!" Shouted Bartus.

"Alright...Tell that to your face." Said Zazak.

The next thing Zazak knew his that he is stuck on the ground and he couldn't get out. His butt is trap in the ground.

"I'll let you out when you learn your lesson." Said Bartus.

He then looked at Yumil and Segaro and he saw and smell it...It was action time. Bartus didn't know much about human mating or love but...He knew that kiss always come before the scoring time. He knew that scoring means mating. He had to do something and fast. He decided to use the same tactics as before, and it was better than last time. He stood up and walked at their direction.

"Yumil...Even...Even if I don't know you a lot...I...I want to tell you...I cannot stop thinking about you...You're in my dreams since last time." Said Segaro.

"Oh..." Yumil cheeks were red. "Well I'm sure I wasn't in yours."

Segaro let it slide this time. He was too busy.

"Listen...You know I like you a lot...I want to show you how much." Said Segaro.

"What?" Asked Yumil.

She then saw his lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her. She thought about it if she should accept or not...She decided yes, thinking he maybe was the one. She moved her lips to kiss him when.

"That was a hard day right?" Asked Bartus appearing before them.

Bartus didn't realise the catastrophe he caused when he felt something humid on his belly. He looked and he saw Segaro kissing his fat stomach. Segaro saw it to his horror. Yumil was lucky and she didn't move far.

"I'm...I'm going to be sick." Said Segaro with his face turning green and pushing himself away from the Jiralhanae. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You...You just...Now I need to take a bath and toss this...Male kiss...I'm strait!" Shouted Bartus.

"You're the one who put in the way and..." Segaro said nothing when he putted his hand on something tickling his mouth. He took it out and it was a hair of Bartus fur in his mouth. Segaro really turned green. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

Segaro ran as far as he could and everyone heard him barf for a while.

Yumil looked at Bartus. He saw in her chocolate eyes that she is annoyed by his actions and she said nothing for a few seconds.

"What's the problem with you?" She said directly.

Everyone else watched when her tones underline an insult. It seemed like she told him it was stupid.

"..." Bartus glared at her furiously before grunting a replied. "Nothing. I seriously need a bath now."

He turned around and he walked away and washed the kiss. He also thought once again and he wondered what he will do now. He pissed Yumil off and it seemed as it might cause trouble. He wondered what to do. He felt that he had to make out for it. He wondered why he felt the need to talk to her.

"Well...That was ridiculous." Said Menki'Segaro.

After she said that, everyone forced to not laugh since the three can still heard them.

* * *

><p>Sako'Gamai walked away and he thought a little about what he said to Menki'Segaro. He wondered if it was a good idea not to tell her where he was going. He was just lucky that their path crossed when he returned to his temporary home. He told her he'll be back tomorrow.<p>

"Why am I worrying?" He asked to himself. "I know what I'm doing."

He putted his thumb on his weapon and he walked silently where he saw the Jiralhanaes entered and not coming out. He walked at the direction of the building and hoped that everything will be alright.

AC: I hope you like this chapter.

Next chapter: A night of torture.


	18. Chapter 17: A night of torture

AC: Chapter 17 is done. I hope you will like it.

Warning, some very violent sequence.

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1: I live until I stop dancing<strong>

**Chapter 17: A night of torture**

Sako'Gamai opened his eyes and he grunted a little in pain.

"Grrr...That didn't go as I expected." Said Sako'Gamai.

The Sangheili entered in the secret slave base and attacked the Jiralhanaes in the base. He infiltrated it discreetly with his ability to walk like a ninja. He ran fast and quietly inside the base. He searched around and he hadn't found any trace of slaves, but he found out some paper explaining this place had slaves very recently. He was right, it is a slave ring. He told himself that he was glad that his instinct was right. He now needed to find hard proof to shut down this place. He started searching deeper in the slave building. He was lucky for a while, but as human said: Luck can be a bitch. His luck gave up when a Jiralhanae guard passed by and they collide. Sako'Gamai didn't have time to silence him and he called the alert. He gave a punch at the face of the Jiralhanae and knocks him out, but reinforcements arrived with weapons. He drew his katana and fought the best he could in this very short fight. He killed 2 of them before he was caught from behind and knocked out for a while.

He just regained consciousness and he saw he was only in his boxers and attached to a chair. His clothes were thrown at the back of the room he was in. His hands are immobilise and his feet too. In front of him was one big Jiralhanae with brown fur and he was muscular. He had a mace on his back, meaning he wasn't the chieftain.

"Looks like the baby is up." He said to the Sangheili.

"Guess again. Your eyes didn't evaluate my right size." Replied Sako'Gamai smirking in his species way.

The Sangheili insolence was rewarded by a kick in the knee.

"Argh! Can't appreciate an insult." Grunted Sako'Gamai. "So...You caught me...What now?"

"You'll see when the boss will come." Said the Jiralhanae.

"Alright...Not very comfortable." Said Sako'Gamai.

"That's the purpose." Replied the Jiralhanae smirking at him.

"..." _Dammit...No one can help me...I had to escape by myself...Like always. _Thought Sako'Gamai.

The door opened and he looked at the one who entered.

He is a big Jiralhanae and by big, it's fat and tall. He is 11ft tall. He has gray scales skin under his brown fur covered with red blood; possibly from a human. He has silver blue eyes looking at the Sangheili, seemed delight to saw him. He is obese, but his arms show that he had strength. He wears a brown shirt covered with blood and a brown pant that doesn't fit with the fur but he didn't care. On his back, he had a gravity hammer. Sako'Gamai can guess he is a chieftain. He took his hammer and putted against a wall near the entrance.

"So...Here's our intruder." Said the Chieftain showing his ugly teeth.

"I don't think it could be anyone else." Replied Sako'Gamai.

The chieftain looked at him and he walked closer.

"You better watch your word Sangheili, because I'll kill you if you don't watch your word." He threatened him.

"*Keuf* My eyes are burning by this breath. *Keuf*" He wasn't joking or trying to be provocative this time. He also didn't comment on him repeating a sentence twice.

Sako'Gamai received a punch at his left face, just under his left eye. A spot is marked on his skin and the chair felt by the impact.

"You better show some respect Sangheili! Because it isn't going to be the first punch!" Shouted the Chieftain.

"Like I didn't know..." Grunted Sako'Gamai quietly in his mind.

He didn't like where this is going and he is sure he is dead. He was glad that he was alone in this mess.

* * *

><p>Bartus got out of his bath and he was covered with water. He cleaned and cleaned the spot on his stomach and it was done. He felt clean again but his memory will not forget that moment. He walked in the building that finally been named by the group, which he found it bad: Lunar circus. He heard it in his bath that it is because the show always happened under the moon light. He walked at the direction of his temporary room and he stood there for a moment.<p>

He looked at the room where Yumil rested and he decided to go and talk to Yumil. He entered in the room and she saw her there and looked at him. Bartus stood there for a moment and said nothing. He looked at her and she glared at him before turning her attention back to the red flower on her robe. It started to get old and lifeless. The flower started to turn lightly gray.

Bartus walked and he saw beside Yumil.

"Yumil..." Said Bartus.

Yumil looked at Bartus and she said nothing for a few seconds.

"Bartus...Why did you do this?" Asked Yumil.

Bartus looked at her. He knew that if he told her a lie, there is a high chance she will believe him. He can also be honest if she found out he lie one day.

"...Well...I saw you getting charm by him and I wasn't sure if it was safe. We don't know them enough yet." Said Bartus.

"...I know you are worried for me." Said Yumil.

"No...I'm just doing my job for the High priest." Replied Bartus.

"Stop it. I know it's not the case...I mean...You got a kiss for my safety. I may be ignorant...But I'm not stupid when something is obvious." Said Yumil. She then hit lightly his big stomach with her elbow. "You should worry about yourself. You're getting fat."

"*Keuf* Mind your business. I love eating and I'm not changing it." Grunted Bartus.

"Then you can mind yours too." Said Yumil.

Bartus looked at her. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly.

"You got me there...Yumil...I'll let you follow you heart." Said Bartus.

"So...When are you going to apologies?" Asked Yumil.

"...You ask me what and to do what?" Asked Bartus.

"You know what apologies means." Said Yumil looking at him and smirking when she saw him hesitating and not liking the thought.

"I won't do that." Said Bartus.

"Come on." Said Yumil smiling. She moved her hand to his flank and scratches it. "It's not that hard. If Zazak can, you can too."

The left leg of Bartus moved on instinct when he was scratched and he knew he had to say it before he had to say she got his weak spot.

"Alright! You win!" He shouted. "I'm sorry for putting between the two of you and getting kiss in the process."

Yumil stopped scratching his flank.

"See. It's not that hard." Said Yumil.

She saw the fur on his flank and it was funny how it was positioned. His skin was visible on some spot where the fur isn't covering it for now. Bartus was still a little wet.

"It's hard to apology when you are someone who hates it." Said Bartus. "...Yumil...I'm honest about letting you do what you want with Segaro. Just...Don't...Just don't forget me."

"Hum? What do you mean by that?" Asked Yumil.

"I...Before I met you...I was almost always by myself and I never live with a pack...Not after...Forget about the reason." Said Bartus dropping his head, not in sadness but with anger. He then looked at her and he did a fake smile to hide his anger. "You are the first one I care for...After the bad thing and the short travel we have so far. It's just the beginning, but if you love Segaro, don't forget me. I don't want to be alone one more time."

"...I won't forget you. Also...You have Zazak too." Said Yumil.

Bartus thought of the little Unggoy and grunted, but she was right. He cared for him...But not as much as Yumil. Bartus moved his right arm and help her against his flank.

"Don't expect me to be this emotional." Said Bartus.

Yumil smiled.

"You know...It is strange that a dream unite us...But nothing is boring or normal with you. It's never the same." Said Yumil with a smile. "Anyway...You like being scratched at your flank."

"...You notice...Yeah. Don't abuse of it. I don't want everyone to do it." Said Bartus.

"...I'm glad it's alright now." Said Yumil.

"True." Said Bartus.

They stayed silent for a while.

"I'm worried about Sako'Gamai...He's not back and we don't know where he is." Said Yumil.

"You have to break this moment." Said Bartus. He didn't care that much about him. "He's hold enough to know what he wants. He's a wandered while you never wander before. I guess he had experience."

"True." Said Yumil a little reassure. "I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

><p>*BANG* Sako'Gamai received a punch at his stomach and he felt on the ground.<p>

"*Keuf* I know nothing!" Shouted Sako'Gamai.

A Jiralhanae putted him back on his chair. The Chieftain looked at him.

"Now...It is time for questions. I have enough beating you without a reason." Said the Chieftain. "What are you doing here?"

"Tourism of course." Said Sako'Gamai.

He received a punch at his snout. His purple blood came out of his nostril. The Sangheili looked at the Chieftain and smirked.

"How original! Beating me up for answers." Said Sako'Gamai by heavily sarcastic. "I sooo didn't see that coming."

The Chieftain saw the sarcasm but not the other one.

"Yeah! You're stupid so you didn't-" He was cut by his Chieftain.

"IDIOT! He's sarcastic!"

He then crushed one toe of the Sangheili.

"ARGH!" Shouted Sako'Gamai.

"Alright...You are not a tourist, because you would have come here. Answer me now! Why are you here?!" Shouted the Chieftain.

"I'll pick the answer B." Said Sako'Gamai.

He received a punch at his head and he felt on the ground again. The Jiralhanae put him back to his position.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Screamed the Chieftain.

"*Keuf*" Sako'Gamai was a little confuse to answer for a seconds and he let it out. "To find and destroy the slave ring of this town." When he was focus, the Sangheili shouted in his mind.

"Finally opening those mandibles...Good answer." Said the Chieftain. "Let's move to the next question. Where are the others with you? No one is stupid enough to fight me and my pack by themselves. You're not the first one anyway...Except you are the first Sangheili to come here."

"I'm an idiot who came alone." Said Sako'Gamai. He didn't want to involve anyone else in his business.

"I don't believe those lies. You are with help...I'm sure of it." Said the Chieftain.

He beaten the Sangheili for an hour and Sako'Gamai held his mouth close and said nothing about the others. After this hour, his body is covered with bruise and injuries. Purple blood spread everywhere on the ground and also on the walls. The head of Sako'Gamai barely remained high and he often lost strength and his head moved pitifully on his chest.

"You have a solid will. You won't tell me anyone who helps you?" Asked the Chieftain. "You sure are thought when you are being interrogate...But I know you have a breaking point. I'll break you and force you to tell me everything."

"I came alone! ALONE!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"*Peuf* Stupid weakling being. Bring me my hammer. I'll break his bones for answers." Said the Chieftain with a grin.

The other Jiralhanae looked at Sako'Gamai.

"Prepare for hell." He said before taking the hammer.

"Wait...I'll do this when the sun will rise. It will be better that way...And in front of a public. I'll let you here...Imagining the pain." Said the Chieftain. He picked his hammer and they both walked out of the room.

"...I'm so dead..." Said Sako'Gamai. He was now trembling in pain and in fear. He knew he was physically and psychologically weakens. He also never received any special training to resist against torture. The worst part is that he is telling the true. "I was so stupid...I'll die without atoning and restoring my honor."

* * *

><p>Bartus and Yumil were still in the room together and they said nothing. Yumil then yawned and showed she is tired.<p>

"I guess it's time for you to sleep." Said Bartus.

"Yeah...Think we could sleep like when we travel. I know we have a place to sleep for now...But I miss it a little somehow." Said Yumil.

"True...Maybe you like to be close to your guardian." Said Bartus.

"It will be as before...Except the pillow got bigger." Said Yumil giggling.

"Stop making fun of me. Is it weird to see a fat Jiralhanae?" Asked Bartus.

"Yes." She answered.

"Said the weird girl who showed herself naked to a stranger." Replied Bartus.

"I'm sure it's normal." She replied.

"You're the only one who think that is normal...You end up causing me some pain." Said Bartus. His voice told her he wasn't mad at her. "Anyway *Yawn* I'm tired."

The chamber didn't have bed but Bartus didn't mind. They had pillows at least. The 4 performers had beds and Segaro suggested sharing it but the group refused.

Bartus putted a pillow on the ground and he putted her head on it.

"Alright. What are you waiting for?" Asked Bartus.

She set close to him and she putted her head on his now big gut. His stomach was now softer and she sank a little in his fat. Bartus gut truly became a pillow now.

"It's good...In a way." Commented Yumil.

She putted her hand in his fur and moved it.

"Yeah." Said Bartus who like her patting. "I guess it's only this night. Next...You will be with Segaro."

"Yeah...Bartus...You are a strange one." She commented.

"How so?" Asked the Jiralhanae who knew it was for a different reason.

"You are kind us, you protect us and even Sako'Gamai when you express your dislike. You are strong and cruel sometimes...When you have to fight...You can kill them without hesitation, remorse and pain...How can you do that?" She asked.

"...I'm used to it...I strength my heart to kill everyone...It is not that hard for me. I'm a Jiralhanae and my kind is used to fight and kill. What was hard to me is to calm down and adapted to city...I never truly did. I am a mercenary because I search violence and battle. Don't worry, I only fight those who are criminals or tries to kill me. Anyone else is safe from me compare to most of my kind. Even when I met you...I am one who's use to be by himself." Admitted Bartus. "When I met you...I didn't change that much but...I care for you and...You are the first one. Not even my family had a place in my heart. Maybe that is why...I didn't want to let you with Segaro."

"I was wondering if you like me like Segaro." Said Yumil.

"W- No way. We are too much different." Said Bartus. "Anyway...I speak enough. Good night Yumil."

"Good night...My guardian." Said Yumil closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Sako'Gamai tried to think about a way to escape. He was losing hope. He checked on himself and he realised that his weapon was taken away. He cannot defeat a pack of Jiralhanae with his fist. He searched around for anything but nothing came to him. He heard a sound and the door opened.<p>

"Already?" Asked Sako'Gamai.

He saw the door to his room opening and he saw a human entering in it. He was clearly not from the pack or the slave ring when he saw him searching in the pocket of his clothes left on the ground.

Sako'Gamai saw by his actions that it is not the first time he did this and he wondered if he infiltrated this place or entered with the Jiralhanaes approval. Either way, he needed the human's help.

"Pssst. Human...I need your help." Whispered Sako'Gamai.

"Forget it. You're a dead Sangheili." Said the human.

"Free me." Asked Sako'Gamai.

"You want a dead sentence on me?" Asked the human. He then grunted when he found nothing. Sako'Gamai already gave all his money to the performers to enter in the city.

"I know you're a thief...But...Alright...I can pay you if you accept to give me a message. My money is not on me...But I can pay the double that I have." Said Sako'Gamai.

He was lying, but he knew, when he searched in Bartus stuff when he wasn't looking, that he had money. Sako'Gamai didn't want to come and be this low, but he was desperate.

"...I'm listening." Said the human.

"I want you to tell people in the coliseum that I'm captive in here and I need help from Bartus...Also...bring a paper so I can say how much they have to pay for the risk." Asked Sako'Gamai.

"Alright." Said the thief bringing the paper.

Sako'Gamai written the best he could and he left a finger prints, he knew the Mgalekgolos will recognise this.

"Don't try stealing because they are watching." Warned Sako'Gamai.

The thief nodded and he walked away.

"...I just hoped he does his task." Said the Sangheili.

Time passed and eventually, the sun started to rise and he heard the footstep of the chieftain coming. He saw the door opened and three Jiralhanaes were by his side.

"Those three will bring you to the Torture room. They will love to see you cry in pain when I'll break your bones." He said with a cruel grin.

Sako'Gamai is then lifted on his chair and dragged to the public Torture room.

He was dropped abruptly on the ground and he heard the barking of 20 Jiralhanaes all around him, waiting for him to scream in pain. He knew the entire pack was there.

"I can't cry for my mother." Whispered Sako'Gamai. "Don't even know who she is anyway."

"My pack! What you see in front of you is a disgusting being! A Sangheili...He is being that rebuke everyone with his lie and his so call honor!" Shouted the fat Chieftain. He raised his gravity hammer. "Now! He wants to destroy our slave ring! He wants us to starve and die! He is not alone and he will reveal where the others are! He and his troop will not stop us! Who's want me to make him talk?!"

The Jiralhanaes screamed and grunted positively.

"The crowed answer. Time for you to talk." Said the Chieftain. "Where is your troop?"

"I...I have no troop! I came alone!" Shouted Sako'Gamai.

"Wrong answer!" Shouted the Chieftain.

He raised his hammer and he dropped right on a toe. The sound of the bones cracking resonated in the entire body of the Sangheili.

"AARRGGHH!" Screamed Sako'Gamai in pain, opening at maximum is mandible.

On the ground, his purple blood splatted like a ball of water exploding.

"One toe down!" Shouted the Chieftain.

The Jiralhanaes acclaim the pain of the Sangheili.

"One more time! You better answer well or it is the knee you tell good-bye! Where are your troop?!" Shouted the Chieftain.

"I CAME ALONE!" Screamed the Sangheili. "IT ISN'T A LIE!"

*CRACK!*

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sako'Gamai.

"One knee busted! Again! Where are they?!" Shouted the Chieftain. "Don't believe it is over! It's only the first knee!"

He moved his hammer to the second knee and knocked it lightly.

"You won't walk again even with an operation." Said the Chieftain. "Talk! And I won't smash it."

"I...I came alone to destroy the slave ring...I..." Said Sako'Gamai painfully.

"Say good-bye to your other knee." Said the Chieftain.

He raised his hammer and smashed the other knee and the bones busted into pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!" Screamed Sako'Gamai in pain. Tear came out of his eyes. The pain was too immense to stop it.

"You will never walk again. Now...Let's move to your right hand." Said the Chieftain.

"STOP! I...I...I came with stranger I met...They have nothing to do with this. I only use them to enter in town! Just...Kill me already." Said Sako'Gamai with his face crisped in pain.

"So...You continue to lie with a new version!" Said the Chieftain. "You move form alone to I came with strangers! Oh...Sangheili. I'm much crueler than that. I won't kill you. I'll let you go alive and broken...Mentally and physically."

"..." Sako'Gamai only thought about committing suicide if he couldn't fight anymore.

"Now! Answer me! Where is your troop?!" Shouted the Chieftain.

Sako'Gamai closed his eyes and refused to talk now.

"Alright...You will not say anything anymore. Say good-bye to your hands and mandible and tongue...If you have one. You will not be able to ask for mercy. Your kind will refuse to kill you as long as you don't ask for." Said the Chieftain.

He raised his hammer and prepared to break the Sangheili.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of a darker chapter. I hope you are ready for the next one.<p> 


End file.
